


Fleur de lis

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	1. Chapter 1

村上在街角拐了个弯，来到一条背对着主干道的小路上，两边鳞次栉比地排列着各种夜总会招牌，彩色的霓虹灯一闪一闪的，照亮了潮湿的地面。天空中下着细雨，绵密如针一样的雨丝打湿了他的头发和防水风衣，雨伞在这种天气没有任何用武之地，村上索性收了伞，迈开步子向前走去。  
“你这小子又来干嘛，快把上次赊的果汁钱还上。”村上刚推开夜总会大门，就听见松子那极具穿透力的嗓音，从昏暗的吧台后方传了过来。夜总会老板的语气一如既往地带着调侃。  
“这么小气可赚不了大钱啊。”村上回嘴道，伸手抹了把被淋湿的头发，脱下外套，随意往沙发上一扔。  
“祖宗！湿衣服别乱扔！我刚买的天鹅绒靠垫！”松子坐不住了，扭动着胖胖的身体小跑过来，用两根手指捻起村上的外套，嫌弃地扔到地上，心疼地拂去了绿色镶紫边的靠垫上的水珠。  
“那你也别把我衣服扔地上啊！这玩意儿也很贵！”村上跳脚的语气跟松子十分相似，他拎起自己的外套，抖了抖，挂在门口的衣架上，还拉了拉防水布料的下摆，将其展平。  
“哈哈哈，信酱和松子桑感情真不错啊。”带着笑意的声音温温柔柔的，但能明显听出这是个男声，第三个人从更衣室里走了过来，顶灯将他身上的黑色长裙染成了温暖的橘色。  
“闭嘴。”松子和村上异口同声地说，后者还抬手在来人的脑袋上重重拍了一下。那人比村上要高一些，再加上穿着高跟鞋，村上的胳膊够不到，那人竟乖乖弯下腰，把脑门送到了村上手边。  
“村上，你这后辈虽然嘴贱，但态度可比你认真啊，连衣服都换好了。”松子饶有兴趣地看着两人的动作，索性在沙发上坐下，支起一条腿，摆出一副看好戏的表情。  
“啧，提到这个我就生气。”村上嘟囔道，“Maru这家伙，光有一副好皮囊，却连牛郎都干不好，要你有什么用。”  
被叫做Maru的青年憨憨地笑了起来，化着淡妆的脸轮廓圆润，弯弯的眉眼显得温柔，下巴上有颗可爱的美人痣，但五官线条还是能明显看出男性特征，高大的身材和宽阔的肩膀也充分说明了他男性的身份。此刻他戴着一顶长到腰部的假发，做成长卷发的造型，与黑色拖地长裙倒也相配，透出些云淡风轻的气质。如果做男性打扮，应该也是个文雅的帅哥。  
丸山隆平是村上的后辈，比他晚两年进的组，是除了村上之外扫黄组难得的新鲜血液，加上他那副帅气的皮相，组长感动得啤酒肚都抖了好几下。  
“村上君，这回咱们牛郎店的内线也有了。”  
村上一开始也是这么想的，总不能浪费丸山那风流的外表。但事实总是残酷的，丸山的牛郎天赋无限接近于零，最后与村上相熟的牛郎店老板直接将丸山打包送了回来，并且拜托村上不要再玩儿他们。  
丸山空有一副帅气皮相，过于丰富的表情和造作的神态反而更有男大姐的气质，对喜爱王子般帅哥的女士们来说没有任何吸引力，加上他时不时尴尬的冷笑话，就更没人敢指名他了。最终村上只得让他到松子的店里卧底，没想到十分受变装女王们的欢迎，Maruko长年占据着Hina之下的第二人气宝座。  
“信酱别这么说嘛，我会受伤的。”丸山说，捧着心口的样子还真有几分楚楚可怜的味道。  
村上完全不吃他那套，径自在松子身边坐下，抢过了后者面前的热红酒，喝了一大口，终于驱散了一些深秋的凉意。  
“怎么有股香味儿？”村上吸了吸鼻子，先是闻了闻杯中泛着泡沫的红酒，浆果和橡木的香气很是浓郁，但与弥漫在空气中的香味并不一样。  
“你是狗吗？鼻子这么灵。”松子调侃道，往吧台的方向指了指，“上次那个小帅哥送来的，说是新品种的玫瑰。”  
“大仓君？”  
“真是块好料啊，要是打扮打扮，隔壁牛郎店头牌都不是对手。”松子伸出一根指头晃了晃，村上扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“你这么说，让我想看看那家伙的臭脸了哈哈哈。”村上回答，他跟隔壁牛郎店头牌的积怨恐怕不是一个晚上能说清的。话虽如此，他倒也不会现在就去挑衅。棕色头发的年轻巡查又抿了口热饮，转过头去仔细观察起那束花来。  
厚实的木制吧台上放着一个陶瓷花瓶，花瓶底部呈圆形，但瓶身却是不规则的，纤细的瓶身往右边倾斜，瓶口很细，弯曲成宛如天鹅颈的优雅弧度，配上褐中透紫的釉色，颇具艺术气息。几只浅色的玫瑰插在其中，乳白色的花瓣还未完全开放，花芯处泛出一些粉色，带刺的枝条在不规则的花瓶中摇摇欲坠。  
“这花瓶到底为什么值那么多钱，我还是搞不清。”村上喃喃道，但不可否认，洋气的玫瑰与传统的陶瓷花瓶意外地相配。  
“信酱，这花瓶是美浓烧，光是那上面的釉色就得烧好几天，紫色的就更难调配了……”  
“打住打住。”村上没心情听丸山关于釉色的演讲，“说正事，今晚的安排都确认了吗？”  
扫黄组最近正在搜查涉嫌组织未成年卖淫的皮条客，好在皮条客手下虽有不少年轻姑娘，但自己反倒喜爱光顾变装酒吧，丸山盯着他有段时间了，也搜集了足够的证据，不出意外的话。今晚就能将其逮捕。  
“都安排好了，嫌疑人跟我约了十点，还早着呢。”丸山毕恭毕敬地回答，在正事上他总是十分听话，这也是村上能忍受他时不时犯傻发疯的原因。  
“那就没问题了，看你的啦，丸山巡查。”村上往沙发里一靠，放松下来后才感到胃部一阵阵的抽搐，算算时间，也该是吃饭的点了。中午忙得忘了吃午餐，刚刚又空腹喝了热红酒，怪不得会胃疼。  
“啧，又饿过头了吧？”松子发现村上的手正一遍一遍揉着自己的胃，立刻就猜到了后者大概又忙得连吃饭都忘了，“我这儿都快变成快餐店了。”  
“……你别乱说出去啊。”村上自知理亏，胃又一抽一抽地疼，连斗嘴都没力气，圆圆的下垂眼水灵灵的，即使知道他这副表情一半是装的，松子发现自己还是敌不过那双可怜兮兮的眼睛。  
“你的帅哥男友还让我看着你呢。”  
“你认识我时间长还是他时间长？”  
信酱和松子桑的感情果然很好啊。丸山在心里感叹，默默走向后厨，湿冷的秋夜来一碗热腾腾又好消化的乌冬面也许是个不错的主意。

==================================================

横山不耐烦地看了看表，已经过了七点，看来今天的晚饭又泡汤了。说真的，警察也是公务员，也有朝九晚五，罪犯们就不能尊重他们的下班时间吗？  
横山内心波涛汹涌，脸上却还是那副冷静沉着的表情，看来村上的面部表情控制讲座颇有成效。厚田班成员鱼贯从警车上下来，统一的黑色西服仿佛吸饱了水分，变得沉甸甸的，在夜色中犹如一群不详的乌鸦。  
“什么情况？”仓岛问，守在门外的制服警帮他打开了黄色警戒线，年轻的脸由于第一次参与杀人案的现场调查而显得兴奋。  
“死者是两名女性，鉴证科的同事们已经进去了。”  
横山一脚跨过突起的台阶，穿过收拾得齐整的花圃，来到独栋住宅的玄关。虽说是独门独院的住宅，但面积不大，只有一层，从法式大门的镂空处能看到走廊及一部分客厅，头顶的室外灯散发着暖暖的黄色光线。横山戴上手套，轻轻推开了没有上锁的门，他发现门上并没装猫眼，只有一个小小的门铃，被漆成了可爱的薄荷绿。  
“横山巡查长，辛苦了。”正拿着一把小刷子仔细搜集指纹的鉴证科警员抽空打了个招呼，横山嗯了一声，小心翼翼地绕过一块毛绒绒的地毯，向客厅走去。  
客厅不大，还被分割成了两部分，靠近厨房的部分被装饰成了一个简单的餐厅，剩下靠窗的地方则放着沙发、电视柜和茶几，沙发是那种清新的田园风格，罩子和靠垫上绣满了各式花朵，就连茶几上的桌布都缀了蕾丝花边，颇具女性气息的房间让横山感到很是新鲜。客厅的窗口是落地的，正对着院子，能看见几盆郁郁葱葱的兰草。  
略显狭小的客厅角落安放着猫砂盆，专门辟出一块空间安置了猫咪活动架，看样子这家主人养了猫。横山环顾了四周，到处都没看见猫的影子。  
是逃出去了吗？横山想，把目光投向客厅中央。米色的地毯毛绒绒的，看上去十分舒服，但表面被一片放射状的血迹弄脏了，红的发黑的污渍好像还在不断往外扩散，浓烈的血腥气仿佛在宣告这布置温馨的房间如今已是凶案现场。  
一个穿着蕾丝连衣裙的女子坐在椅子上，脖子无力地垂向一边，如海藻般蓬松的发丝倾泻而下，与她惨白的肤色形成鲜明对比。如果不去注意锁骨中央的大洞，几乎会让人怀疑她只是睡着了。她脚边还蜷缩着另一个女子，简单的条纹上衣和卡其色过膝裙勾勒出她清瘦的身材，但她的姿势非常扭曲，两只手都向前伸，指甲深深嵌在地毯上，仔细看去，所有的指甲都断裂了，鲜血浸湿了葱白的指尖，干涸的血迹已经变成了褐色。看样子她临死前还想往前爬，手指几乎碰到了坐着的女子的脚踝。  
横山往前走了几步，仔细观察了死者的面容。她们都没化妆，但涂了相同颜色的唇膏，温温柔柔的玫瑰色中带着橙调，但再别致的颜色配上了无生气的死相也没有任何美感可言。横山发现，坐着的女子的双眼被挖去了，眼窝只剩下两个黑洞，鲜血像眼泪一样顺着她圆润的脸颊滑下。而倒在地上的女子除了指甲外没有任何外伤，横山一时竟也说不清死因。  
“两个死者都是这儿的住户吗？”仓岛的声音从横山背后响起，将他从沉思中拉了出来。  
“是的，她们在这儿住了好几年了，邻居都说从没看到过感情这么好的室友。”清水打开警察手册，照着读起来，“死者是30岁的前田松，广告公司勤务和28岁的柳田沙也加，无业，平时会将手工制作的饰品在网上拍卖。”  
“她们还养了猫吧？”横山问。  
“没错，邻居就是听见了一直不停的猫叫，过来敲门却没人应，绕到院子之后从落地窗里看到了屋内的情形，吓得马上报了警。”清水边点头边回答，“那只猫暂时由警方接手。”  
横山点点头，径自往厨房和餐厅走去。厨房也被装饰成了田园风格，各种厨具一应俱全，还装有烤箱，横山打开餐具柜，所有的餐具都是成套的两份，只是颜色不同。冰箱里的食材也很新鲜，乌龙茶和果汁都开了封，各自喝了一半。  
‘从没见过感情这么好的室友。’  
横山想起清水刚才的话，微微皱了皱眉，一个大胆的想法在他心中形成了。他快步走出厨房，来到浴室，梳妆台上摆满了各式化妆品，横山翻看了一堆唇膏，终于找出一支细管的，黑色的管壁上还印着花朵图案。然后他又来到卧室，仔细查看了唯一的衣柜和衣橱，内衣抽屉只有一个，同时塞满了不同材质的内裤。  
“横山，怎么了？有什么发现吗？”厚田斜靠在卧室入口，双手环胸，而仓岛则站在他身后一臂远的位置，两人脸上都挂着愿闻其详的表情。  
“这两人不是室友。”  
“什么意思？”  
“死者不是室友，”横山重复了一遍，“是恋人。”  
“呃？恋人？”没等厚田回答，仓岛先忍不住开口了，“但两个死者都是女性……等等，你的意思是，她们是同性恋？”  
“横山，这么说有什么根据？”  
横山将手中紧紧握着的细管唇膏递给厚田，示意后者拧开看看。  
“这唇膏有什么特别的吗？”厚田拧开盖子，将膏体往上旋了旋，一股甜美的玫瑰香扑鼻而来。  
“死者都用了这个颜色的唇膏。这是今年夏天才出的限量款，不提前预定就买不到。外壳上的定制印花是百合花。”横山指着粉中带橙的膏体侃侃而谈，“没有室友会共用一支唇膏的。况且，卧室的衣柜和衣橱都只有一个，内衣也是放在一起的，哪门子室友会这么干？”  
仓岛被堵得说不出话来，不知是该吐槽横山对限量款唇膏的了解程度，还是该佩服他过人的观察力。还好厚田及时开了口。  
“邻居都一口咬定两人是室友，看来还要调查一下同事或家人才能知道两人的真实关系。”厚田沉吟了一下，示意仓岛在警察手册上记下一笔，他意外地没有对横山的看法表现出太多的质疑。  
“鉴证科有什么看法？”横山追问，目前看来，其中一个死者的死因还不明确，他隐约预感到这不会是个简单的案子。  
“暂时还没找到什么线索，指纹倒是采集了不少，就不知道是不是犯人的了。至于法医那边，我会催一催，争取后天出结果。”  
横山点点头，转身走出了卧室。只有一层的住宅除了卧室和客厅外，另有一间书房，横山没有进去，只是半探进身子看了看其中的摆设，除了书桌外还有一个工作台，上面堆放着各种串珠和缎带，看样子死者之一就是在这里制作手工饰品的。书桌和工作台挨得很近，书桌上摆着仙人掌盆栽，而工作台的桌布也是仙人掌的图案，即使它们的用途截然不同，装饰风格却出其一致。横山更确定了死者是一对恋人的看法。  
陈尸现场没有其他好看的了，在法医和鉴证报告尚未出来之前，厚田班的警员们并没有太多线索可调查。横山通过阳台来到绿意盎然的庭院，丰饶的果实香气融入了夜色，他深深吸了口气，酸甜的气味刺激得他空虚的胃不满地抱怨了一声。  
“喵~”  
几乎与横山胃部发出空虚叫声的同时，细小的猫叫从前方的兰草丛中传了出来，伴随一阵悉悉索索的声音，一团姜黄色物体一窜而出，径直向横山跑来，企图顺着他的西裤下摆往上爬。  
横山吓了一跳，下意识地向后退了一步，但小腿好像被什么抓住了，软软糯糯的叫声从脚踝附近传来。  
一只手掌大的小猫正扒着他的裤腿，艰难地维持着平衡。看样子它想用爪子勾住横山的西裤，但被仔细修剪过的指甲很平滑，根本捉不住滑溜溜的布料。毛茸茸的尾巴有一下没一下地扫过横山的脚踝。小东西手忙脚乱的样子很是可爱，横山弯下腰，一把拎住它的后颈，将还在挣扎的小猫儿托在掌心，修长的手指从猫耳中央一路摸到后脑。  
“横山前辈！谢天谢地你抓住它了。”藤堂从草丛后面绕了过来，总是波澜不惊的女警失去了平时的冷静，规规矩矩的短发也乱了些，她一手拎着一只宠物箱，另一手握着从不离身的七味粉罐头。  
“藤堂？怎么慌慌张张的？”横山问，小猫在他冰凉的手掌中找了个舒服的位置，脑袋蹭了蹭横山的手腕。  
“前辈晚上好，这小家伙就交给我吧。”藤堂伸手想接过那只猫，但它不情愿地往横山手掌里靠了靠，将脑袋转向另一个方向。  
“这猫哪儿来的？”横山白皙的手指安慰似地摸了摸小猫的脊椎，“看样子它是吓坏了。”  
“这家养的猫，邻居听到它的叫声才报的警。警方赶到的时候它正围着主人们的尸体转圈。我负责把它送去宠物收容所，大概是不喜欢这东西的味道，半路就逃了出来。”藤堂解释道，无奈地晃了晃手中的七味粉罐子。  
小猫儿像是同意又像是抱怨地喵喵叫了几声。横山挠了挠它的下巴，小东西在他的手掌上翻了个身。  
“横山前辈还会对付猫呢，第一次听说。”藤堂饶有兴趣地评论道。  
“别说你了，我自己都不知道……”横山喃喃道，从前倒是养过狗，但猫这种需要伺候的动物，别说养了，连接触都很少，这只姜黄色的短腿猫跟他这么亲近让横山吃了一惊。  
“那能不能麻烦前辈照顾它一晚上，明天再送去收容所吧！”藤堂双手合十，做了个拜托的动作，“我实在不会对付猫，况且公寓里也不让带宠物回去，正伤脑筋呢。”  
哪有随随便便支使前辈干活的！横山在心里吐槽，掌中的小猫好像听明白了藤堂的话，适时地叫了一声，圆溜溜的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，还泛着微微的水汽，楚楚可怜的样子十分惹人怜爱。横山即使有再多不情愿，面对这双眼睛也说不出口了。  
“我明白了。”  
小猫发出庆祝般的叫声。

==================================================

横山小心翼翼地推开门，公寓内一片黑暗，只有香薰夜灯淡紫色的光线从虚掩的浴室门内漏了出来，勉强照亮了客厅的入口。横山脱下鞋，将宠物箱从左手换到右手，刚才还一直喵喵叫着的小猫也配合地没了声音，周围安静得连一根针掉在地上的声音也能听见。  
是睡了吗？还是没回来？横山想，轻手轻脚地走进客厅，将手中的宠物箱放在地毯上，箱子颤抖了一下，陌生的环境让本就敏感的猫更紧张了，示威般的嘶嘶声从宠物箱的开口中传了出来。  
“Yoko……？”不知是被猫叫声还是横山的脚步声吵醒了，窝在沙发里的村上翻了个身，眼睛都还没睁开，下意识地叫了横山的名字。  
“怎么不去屋里睡？”横山索性打开壁灯，温暖的黄光将村上的头发照成了暖棕色。  
村上伸了个懒腰，揉了揉僵硬的脖颈，但仍陷在沙发里不愿起来。布艺沙发是新买的，只够两人坐，就算是中等身材的村上也无法将腿伸直，只能侧身蜷缩着，每次都让他腰酸背疼。如果跟横山一起就更显狭窄了，他们的膝盖不得不紧紧挨在一起，当然他们谁也没有抱怨。  
“卧室里太冷。”村上扯了个无关紧要的谎，横山也没有继续追问，冰凉的指尖将村上披散在额前的头发全部拨到脑后。村上睡相不错，就是爱把脑袋蹭来蹭去，每次睡醒头发都像个乱糟糟的鸟窝。  
简直像只撒娇的小动物嘛。村上舒服地眯起的眼睛让横山联想到了那只姜黄色的短腿猫。  
“Hina，你喜欢猫吗？”  
“哈？”村上被横山突如其来的问题吓住了，横山原来是那种要一起养宠物的类型？  
横山打开宠物箱，一只手将小猫捞了出来，毛绒绒的小家伙将自己缩成一团，远看上去就像一个姜黄色的毛球，只有小巧的耳朵可怜兮兮地颤动着。高大的黑发巡查长用空闲的手拍了拍村上的小腿，示意他挪一挪位置，后者乖乖往边上缩了缩，让横山也能挤进本就逼仄的沙发。  
“哪儿来的猫？”村上问，用一根手指试探性地摸了摸小猫两耳中间的位置，小动物不高兴地转过了脑袋，昏暗的光线下放大的瞳孔像玻璃球一样流光溢彩。  
“这次事件被害人的猫，暂且对付一晚，明天就能送去宠物收容所了。”横山回答，省去了大部分不必要的解释。  
但村上一个字都没听进去，他瞪大了本就圆的下垂眼，一瞬不瞬地与小猫对视着，从横山的角度看去，两双眼睛还颇有几分相似。姜黄色的小猫首先忍不住，伸出布满倒刺的舌头轻轻舔了舔村上的指尖，痒痒的感觉让村上绷紧的表情也放松了下来，另一只手不自觉地顺着小猫的背脊一路向下摸到尾巴根部。  
“千酱……”  
“什么？”横山往前凑了凑，想要听清村上的呢喃。  
“千酱！”村上索性将小猫从横山手中夺了过来，两手握住它的前肢下侧，将巴掌大的猫儿举了起来，上下晃动了几下，小猫配合地发出喵喵的叫声，“Yoko，你看，千酱好可爱！”  
不不不，能解释一下千酱这个称呼从何而来吗？不对，为什么还要费心给小猫取名字？  
“Hina，它是不是叫这个名字还不知道呢。”  
“你说明天要送去收容所？”村上完全忽略了横山的话，自顾自说了下去，“那索性我们来养嘛。”  
横山无奈地撑住了额角，他设想过许多种可能发生的情况，比如村上其实对猫过敏，但目前的状况可不在其中。  
“不行吗？”村上托住小猫的毛绒绒的屁股，姜黄色的小家伙好像已经对村上放下了戒备，比手掌小了一圈的脑袋舒舒服服地往村上手指根部拱了拱。两双湿润的、暖棕色的眼睛恳求般地看向横山。  
“收养也有规矩的，万一被害人的家属要养它呢？”横山企图做最后的挣扎，倒不是不喜欢猫，但他有种预感，现在答应了村上，以后的日子就不是一星半点的麻烦了。  
“不行吗？”  
“……我明天去填申请。”  
村上给了横山一个灿烂的笑容，眼睛都皱成了一团，只能看见尖尖的虎牙，几乎能反射壁灯的暖光。一股暖流从横山胃部慢慢升起，像是冬夜中的一碗热汤，驱散了所有的寒冷和黑暗。村上凑过来在横山脸颊间重重地亲了一口。  
横山从来没把规矩当回事，现在就更不会了。


	2. Chapter 2

“班长，法医报告怎么说？”仓岛看向一副严肃表情的厚田，后者已经盯着刚传真过来的法医报告整整十分钟了，连一页都没翻过去，眉头倒是越皱越紧了。  
厚田像是突然惊醒了那样，肩膀一动，捏在指尖的报告掉在了地上。头发花白的警长叹了口气，探出手想去捡，仓岛先一步弯腰拿了起来。  
“你自己看吧。”厚田动了动下巴，示意仓岛打开那份仓促打印下来的法医报告。  
“……死者A，柳田沙也加，死因气管撕裂造成的窒息，由锁骨中央的贯穿伤造成。凶器长度约有30cm，呈锯齿状，应该割肉刀一类的刀具。死亡时间大概是16日晚10点至17日凌晨3点之间。尸体的眼睛被挖去了，伤口边缘粗糙，从出血量来看是死后造成的。”  
报告中附有几张尸体照片，那个坐着死去的长发女子脸和胸口被染红了一片，连她原来的面容都看不清了，空洞的眼窝让人心里发毛。  
“死者B，前田松，死因是氰化物中毒，死亡时间为17日凌晨2点至6点之间。死者身上有反抗伤，但所有的指甲都被拔去了，没有找到可供鉴证的纤维。”  
脸色发青的尸体仰面躺在解剖台上，由于压迫，左边的脸颊和手臂布满了尸斑。  
“死因和死亡时间都不一样啊。”仓岛得出了结论，抬起头来，厚田的嘴角仍然下沉着，“难道不是同一个凶手？”  
话一出口仓岛就后悔了，尽管死亡时间可能有先后，死因也不一样，但如此仪式化的杀人手法，很难想象是由两个不同的凶手所为。同一个凶手，不同的杀人手法，难道是凶手对两个死者行凶的动机不一样？  
“看看报告最后。”厚田揉着鼻梁，无奈地说。  
仓岛狐疑地往后翻了几页，女法医在报告最后简短地写道：  
“在柳田的喉咙里发现了大量尚未嚼碎的白百合花，应该是死后被硬塞进去的。”  
仓岛瑟缩了一下，尽管没有亲眼见到，但光是想象死者的食道被切开，其中塞满了染血的花瓣的画面就让他的胃一阵抽动。今早真不该吃那个油腻的奶油面包的。  
“又是个棘手的案子啊。”厚田评论道，现在的凶手都喜欢留些让人摸不着头脑的线索，哪像十几年前，那时候的凶杀案不是为钱就是为情，比起锁定凶手，警察的工作更多是收集行凶证据或打破不在场证明。  
“班长，要不要把那些百合花送到鉴证科去？”仓岛问，厚田班处理的猎奇凶案居多，除了一般的血液和指纹鉴证，鉴证科也会调查一些法医无法处理的玩意儿，比如死者食道中的百合花。  
“是啊……”厚田沉吟了一下，说实话他并不擅长与鉴证科的书呆子们打交道，当然了，一直出外勤的三木是个例外，但在喉咙里塞百合花的行径超出了一般的搜查范围，仓岛的建议不无道理，“那你就顺路去石上那儿一趟，拿了百合花送去鉴证科吧。”  
“班长不亲自去？”  
“咳咳，说起来，横山这家伙怎么这个点还没到？”厚田尴尬地咳嗽了一声，将手握成拳抵在嘴边，硬是扯开了话题。  
“一大早就跟藤堂去询问死者家属了。今早不是给您打了电话吗？”不知是无意还是有心，仓岛轻易拆穿了厚田毫无技术可言的掩饰。  
“那你也快干活去，唧唧歪歪个什么劲儿？！”

==================================================

“前辈看上去脸色不太好啊。”藤堂说，尽管她的语气可以称之为关心，但沉静的表情却丝毫看不出任何感情。  
“没睡好。”横山仰头喝光了罐头咖啡，令人恶心的工业糖浆味儿让他不悦地皱了皱眉。  
藤堂轻轻地“哦”了一声，毫无波澜的黑色眼睛略略放大了，但她聪明地没再继续追问，只是低头在不离身的笔记本行记下了什么。  
横山十分肯定她写下的内容与案件没有半毛钱关系，不过他也没有傻到开口询问，就算只睡了三小时，横山裕还是懂得不要自掘坟墓这个道理的。  
“前田松的老家应该就在这一带啊，具体门牌号是多少？”横山问，在路的尽头转了个弯，拐进了一条安静的小路，路的两边种满了松树，大路上飞驰而过的汽车声好像都被参天的树冠吸收了，模模糊糊地听不真切。  
“3番地4，就是这家。”藤堂指了指前方传统的日式宅院。  
横山把空罐子扔进垃圾桶，对着锃亮的名牌整了整领带，这才按下了门铃。宅院外的矮墙只到横山下巴，透过稀疏的篱笆，能看到一部分庭院，即使在深秋也是一片绿意盎然。名牌上龙飞凤舞地写了前田两个字。  
“哪位？”一个带有地方口音的女声从屋内传了出来，伴随着一阵有节奏的脚步声，大门被拉开了，一个穿着肉粉色和服的妇人小心地换上木屐，优雅地滑到门边，隔着篱笆戒备地看了横山他们一眼。  
“警察，想请你们协助调查，关于令嫒。”横山亮出证件，藤堂也象征性地把警察手册举到耳边。  
妇人本来和善的面容听到这番话瞬间阴沉了下来。  
“进屋说吧，我给警官们倒杯茶。”

“事情就是这样，非常抱歉，请您节哀。”横山维持着跪坐的姿势，深深鞠了一躬。藤堂学着他的样子，也压低了上身，没想到横山前辈还颇懂礼数呢。  
妇人挺直了腰板，搁在膝盖上的双手紧紧握在一起，才能不颤抖得太厉害。她表情严肃，视线直直地望向前方，但抽动着的眉毛和抿成一条线的嘴唇能看出她的情绪远不如看上去那么平静。  
“小女的尸体什么时候能……？”妇人说到一半就听下来，深深吸了口气，硬是忍住了话中的哽咽。  
“法医解剖已经结束了，明天就能去领遗体。之后我们的同事会跟您联络。”横山善解人意地回答了对方没有问出口的话，口气有礼而疏远。  
“说出来真是惭愧，小女跟我们已经有好几年没有联系了，好不容易打个电话也是没两句就挂了。”妇人伸出保养良好的手，把藤堂面前的茶碗重新满上，后者点点头表示感谢，从容地掏出七味粉，撒上了不少。  
“介意我问几个问题吗？”横山已经习惯了藤堂吃什么都得撒上七味粉的怪癖，坐在矮桌对面的妇人惊讶地挑了挑眉，但很快就调整回了谦逊有礼的表情。  
“请说吧，但我恐怕也提供不了什么有用的线索。”她说，端起自己面前的茶碗，轻轻啜了一口。  
“与令嫒一起被发现的另一个死者，柳田沙也加小姐，您有听令嫒提起过她吗？”  
“我第一次听见这个名字，”妇人喝茶的动作停顿了一下，才再次开口，“小女从不会跟我提起她的社交圈。”  
“从现场情况来看，柳田小姐和令嫒正在同居，您没听过她提起室友或者其他什么人吗？”横山小心地选择着用词，尽管他内心早已认定了两个死者的情侣关系，但在家属面前最好还是不要提起任何带指向性的词汇。  
“没有。据我所知，小女是独居的。”妇人肯定地说，但横山注意到她捏紧了搭在茶碗上的手指，她的力气那么大，以至于指节都泛出了白色。  
“那么您知道令嫒平时都跟哪些人有接触吗？有没有经常外出的地点？比如餐厅、夜总会之类的？”  
“警官先生，小女虽然等于半离家出走的状态，但我们从小的家教一向严格，绝不会去那些不三不四的事儿。”  
“您误会了，”横山说，“我们只是想了解令嫒生前的社交圈罢了，现场并没有强行闯入的痕迹，凶手很有可能是令嫒的熟人。”  
“我很抱歉，刚才也说了，我和小女平时并没有联系。”妇人的口气还是很强硬，她又一次端起茶碗喝起茶来，横山不需要更多暗示就知道他们该离开了。  
“那我们就不叨扰了，还请您节哀。”横山低了低头，从柔软的榻榻米垫上站起来，对一边的藤堂使了个眼色。  
“恕我不远送了。”  
藤堂跟着横山走过会客厅前的长廊，若有所思地看着精心设计的庭院，灌木被修剪成雅致的样子，石子路边还摆放了好几个盆景，错落有致地插着各类花朵。  
“这些花盆真是有趣。”藤堂喃喃道，回过头去盯着还挺身坐在那儿的妇人，“夫人喜欢插花吗？”  
“前田家世代都研习花道，鄙人虽然学艺不精，好歹也是日本花道协会的秘书长。”  
没等藤堂再问出什么，妇人伸手将身边的纸门拉上了。

“横山前辈，到底还是什么都没问出来啊。”当两人重新来到主干道上后，藤堂这么说。  
“确实没什么值得跟进的情报。”横山同意道，“照那个夫人的态度来看，大概前田已经跟老家脱离关系了吧。”  
“啊，清水君来了短信。”藤堂打开手机，“……死者之一的柳田是孤儿院长大的，没有亲人，高中毕业后就四处打工，前两年从艺术短大毕业后就以开首饰网店为生。当年孤儿院的院长证实了柳田有一个女性恋人，虽然不知道名字，但新年时寄过照片回去，确认了就是另一个死者前田松。”  
横山沉吟了一下，如果两个死者的关系确实是恋人的话，刚才前田夫人强硬的态度就不难理解了。大概前田跟老家断绝关系的原因也是这个吧。  
“横山前辈，这次的案子跟死者们的性向有关系吗？”藤堂问，打开笔记本，画下了一朵枯萎的百合花。  
“从尸体情况来看，怎么也不像是一般的强盗杀人，杀人手法太过仪式化了。”横山加快了脚步，“回去吧，法医报告应该也出来了。”  
藤堂有些惊讶地歪了歪头，最讨厌坐在办公桌前的横山前辈今天怎么会急着回警局？  
而横山丝毫没注意到藤堂兴趣满满的表情，一大早就出外勤，让他连千酱的收养表格都没时间填，此刻他光想着快把收养手续办完，脚下的步子不自觉地越跨越大。  
前辈这么急着回去，难道又跟村上巡查有关？真是有趣。  
藤堂抱紧了自己的单肩包，一路小跑地跟了上去。

==================================================

村上将近十点才哼着歌儿走进扫黄组办公室，心情不错的他还买了苹果派当早餐，配上融入了棉花糖的热可可，甜得发腻的香味让组员们叫苦不迭。  
“信酱会拿甜点当早餐，可真是少见。”丸山在其他人眼神的威逼下不得已地开口，“有什么值得庆祝的事吗？”  
村上斜睨了他一眼，余光扫到了其他埋首于报告中的组员。什么时候扫黄组也有那么多报告要写了？你们手上的笔杆可是一点儿都没动啊！村上忍不住在心里吐槽，咂了咂嘴，柔软的棉花糖有种焦糖的甜蜜滋味。  
“确实有一件好事。”村上回答，翘起一条腿，“我养了只猫。”  
“诶？信酱什么时候对养宠物感兴趣了？”丸山的句尾不自觉地往上翘，他饶有兴趣地往前倾了倾身，“之前不还养死了好几条热带鱼么。”  
村上空出一只手狠狠地敲了丸山的脑袋。  
“现在不是在卧底，改一改你那男大姐的腔调。”村上教训丸山，至今他仍然对丸山无法打入牛郎内部耿耿于怀。要不然索性听了松子的建议，介绍大仓君去好了。  
丸山被打了也不恼，仍旧维持着那副笑嘻嘻的表情。某种程度上来说，这笑容也只是他掩盖情绪的工具罢了。  
“信酱养了什么猫？”  
“我们家千酱超可爱的！”村上掏出手机，虽然只跟千酱相处了一晚上，但村上已经被那个小家伙萌得不行，光是照片就拍了几十张。为此他折腾了大半夜，今天还起了个早，专门在客厅辟出了一块空间，就等网购的猫咪架到货了。  
村上的手机差点戳到了丸山的鼻子，后者及时往后缩了一下，才保住了自己的鼻梁。虽然平时总是吊儿郎当的，丸山好歹也是警校优秀毕业生，近身格斗还得了不少奖。  
手机屏幕上是一只巴掌大的姜黄色小猫，四肢很短，但不显笨重，尖尖的猫耳反而透出一股聪明劲儿来。姜黄的毛色中掺杂了一些深浅不一的棕色，能看出些许虎斑的纹样。瞪大的猫眼是浅棕色的，无辜的眼神十分可爱。  
“真的很可爱诶，是什么品种的？”  
“曼基康。”村上把最后一块苹果派塞进嘴里，舔了舔手指上的糖浆，“怎么样，我们家千酱可爱吧？”  
刚刚不才夸了它可爱嘛。丸山无奈地想，却不敢把这句吐槽说出口。他在手机屏幕上滑动了几下，之后的图片也都是同一只小猫，只不过拍摄的角度不同。然后是一张村上和猫的自拍，两双颇为相似的眼睛同时盯着镜头，村上双手抓着猫的前肢，作出招财猫的样子。之后是一张小猫趴在大腿上的照片，穿着棉短裤的大腿肤色很白，仔细看去，还能看到几道粉色的抓痕，看样子小猫还没学会收着爪子走路。丸山漫不经心往后翻着，突然屏幕上出现了一个穿了一身黑的男子，黑色军装外套、黑色工装裤和黑色皮靴，就连撑着的伞和露指手套都是漆黑的。照片中的男子留着干净的寸头，有着一张与他打扮不甚相配的、精致的面容，薄薄的嘴唇间叼着一支快要燃尽的烟。  
“啊，这不是Subaru吗？什么时候拍的，我都忘了。”村上擦干净了手指，从丸山手中夺回了自己的手机，丸山愣愣的，手还维持着半举着的姿势，好久都没回过神来。  
“这是信酱的朋友吗？”  
“算是吧，以前寄宿家庭的儿子，与其说是朋友，更像是兄弟呢。”村上回答，露出一个略带怀念意味的微笑，“Subaru这家伙拍照还板着脸，真是一点没变。”  
丸山没再继续问下去，但雨中独自撑着伞的黑衣男子收紧的下巴线条和坚定眼神可没那么容易从脑海中抹去。  
“Maru？怎么了，被我们家Subaru迷住了？”  
“哈哈哈，信酱这么会开玩笑，倒不如中午请我吃饭，我昨天可是成功抓获了盯了好几周的皮条客呢。”丸山连忙转移了话题。信酱，你叫Subaru的语气和叫千酱的语气一模一样真的不是故意为之嘛？  
“你小子还学会缠着人请客了，翅膀硬了啊。”村上回嘴，但没有明确拒绝丸山的提议。丸山知道这就是同意了的意思。虽然喜欢敲人脑袋，但村上是个喜爱照顾后辈、出手也大方的前辈，能跟着他不得不说是一种幸运。

“信酱，这边。”丸山占据了角落的位置，午餐时间人满为患的定食屋也就是他能眼尖地找到空位。  
村上不紧不慢地踱过去，在餐椅上坐定。这家定食屋离警局不远，提供包括汉堡肉、烤鱼、生姜烧在内的各种定食，深受警员们的喜爱，村上甚至听说过警局的猪排饭都是由这里提供的传言。  
“我要汉堡肉定食，信酱要什么？”丸山每次来都点不一样的食物，上次是炸鸡块，再上次是鳗鱼饭。而村上却连菜单都懒得看，他与丸山正相反，每次都吃一样的。  
“素乌冬。”  
“诶~？又是素乌冬？信酱都吃不腻嘛？”丸山一脸难以置信的表情，他从没见过村上在这儿吃过素乌冬之外的东西。  
“其他都太咸了。”村上简单地回答，好像这句话就足以说明他每次光临都只吃最没味道的素乌冬了。  
丸山摇摇头，挥手叫来了服务生。  
村上打开手机网购，他已经预定了猫咪架、猫砂盆、两种不同口味的猫粮、猫罐头和各种玩具，现在他正漫不经心地浏览着猫窝，藤编还是绒布呢？  
横山拉开定食屋大门，弯腰钻了进来。服务生举着两个托盘从他面前滑过，差点把牛肉盖饭掀翻在横山的西服上。  
“抱歉——”服务生连头也没回，“找空位坐下，马上就来招呼您！”  
横山叹了口气，也许是开放式厨房的原因，狭小的餐厅很热，对穿着整套西装的横山来说就更是如此了，他用力扯松了领带，才觉得好受了些。  
“横山前辈，那不是村上巡查吗？”跟着横山后进来的藤堂指了指角落的四人座位，村上和丸山相对而坐，也许是临近厨房的缘故，两人身边的位子奇迹般地空着。  
村上还低着头摆弄手机，倒是丸山先发现了他们，向门口的方向挥了挥手。  
横山环顾了四周，其他地方都没有空位了，只得往村上和丸山所在的角落走去。  
“Hina。”横山在村上身边坐下，轻轻叫了他，尽量不抬头去看藤堂的表情，现在改口叫村上巡查是不是晚了？  
“恩？Yoko？真巧啊，藤堂君也在呢。”村上一抬头，就看见横山那张白得透明的俊脸，嘴角不自觉地翘起一个弧度，眼角微微皱起，尖利的虎牙若隐若现。  
“您好，有段时间没见啦。”藤堂礼貌地倾了倾身。  
“藤堂君别见外嘛。”村上笑眯眯地说，“这是我的后辈丸山隆平，比藤堂君大个两届。”  
“早就听说搜查一课来了个美人儿，百闻不如一见，藤堂君比传说的更漂亮呢。”丸山颇为绅士地伸手与藤堂握了握，嘴像抹了蜜一样甜，任何普通姑娘恐怕都抵挡不住这种直接的攻势。  
“幸会。”藤堂微微皱了皱眉，沉静的表情此刻显得有些犹豫，像是不知道该用什么表情面对过于热情的丸山。  
“已经点了餐了？”横山偏过头去问村上，后者点了点头，将注意力重新转移到手机上。  
“抱歉，”横山挥手叫来了服务生，“一份南蛮鸡块定食，藤堂，你要什么？”  
“拉面就好了，前辈要请客吗？”短发女警的口气十分无辜，横山就算不想请客，此刻也已经骑虎难下了。  
“再一份豚骨拉面，谢谢。”横山本就长的下巴看上去更突出了，藤堂露出一个胜利的微笑。  
“Yoko，你看这个！”村上突然凑过去把手机递给横山，“这个紫色的是不是特别可爱？”  
“什么？”横山低头一看，网购画面上是一个紫色条纹的猫窝，是半封闭式的，做成茄子的样子，圆滚滚的很是惹人喜爱。原来在找猫窝啊。  
“怎么样？”村上兴致盎然地问，圆圆的下垂眼闪着兴奋的光。  
“恩。”横山尴尬地点点头，难道要让他在藤堂和丸山面前说很可爱？再说了，Hina，你知道要让猫咪乖乖睡在猫窝得花多大的力气吗？这玩意儿买回家多数也是摆设，实在不像是村上会做的事。  
“话说回来，领养表格填完了没有？”村上果断地下了单，乐呵呵地收起了手机，像是突然想起什么般问道。  
“已经传真给收容所了，审核过了就会出结果。”横山喝了口柠檬水，心虚地瞥了藤堂一眼。  
“收容所？村上巡查要收养宠物吗？”  
“恩，也是突然才决定的。曼基康猫，才巴掌大，藤堂君要看照片吗？”村上提到千酱就来劲，作势要去翻手机，横山眼明手快地握住了他的手腕。  
“Hina，藤堂对猫过敏，就别逼人家看了。”横山对藤堂使了个眼色，后者差点笑出声来，但很快忍住了。  
“抱歉啦，村上巡查，我确实对猫儿不太感冒。”多亏了藤堂平时总是面无表情，即使是村上，也难以发现她在撒谎。村上说的曼基康猫，多半就是昨天她托横山照顾的那只，才一晚上的时间，村上是怎么见到小猫的？除了两人住在一起之外，藤堂想不出第二种解释。  
看来她掌握了不得了的真相呢。有趣。  
“可是千酱明明那么可爱——”  
“打扰了，客人们的定食！”服务生的声音解救了横山的尴尬，搜查一课的明星巡查长从没像现在这样感谢这家店中嗓门过大的服务生。  
“藤堂君撒这么多七味粉？不嫌辣吗？”丸山先端起味增汤喝了一口，又夹了口配菜的腌萝卜，才开始吃主食。他身边的藤堂一如往常地撒了许多七味粉，白色的豚骨汤都快变成红色了。  
“不会，适量的辣味有助于刺激大脑活动。”  
“听到没，Maru，不如你也撒一点，说不定能变聪明呢。”村上调侃他，吸了一口自己的乌冬面。  
“信酱又在说我笨！”丸山一副‘饶了我吧’的表情，对藤堂伸到自己鼻子底下的七味粉罐摆了摆手，“谢谢你的好意，藤堂君，我不怎么能吃辣。”  
横山安静地往嘴里塞鸡肉，他吃得很快，也许是那张俊脸的缘故，吃相却不显粗鲁。  
“对了，这次搜查一课接的双尸案，怎么样，有什么进展？”村上边说，边从横山面前夹走了一块鸡肉，然后把自己面汤中的胡萝卜放进横山碗里。  
“刚出了法医报告，一个是被刺穿气管死的，另一个是氰化物中毒。”横山夹起了那块胡萝卜，毫无怨言地放进自己嘴里，“除了女性死者是同性情侣关系之外什么都不知道。”  
村上咬着筷子的末端沉吟了一下。  
“对了，法医报告上倒是有奇怪的发现，”横山继续说，“在那个被刺穿气管的死者食道里发现了大量没有嚼碎的百合花，应该是死后被硬塞进去的。”  
在场的除了丸山，谁都没对横山的话有什么反应。丸山停下咀嚼的动作，香喷喷的汉堡肉此刻也失去了吸引力。  
“百合花啊……”村上又用自己碗里的香菇换了一块横山的鸡肉，“百合的花语是纯洁，同时也是女同性恋的象征，听起来像是仇恨犯罪。”  
“我也准备往这方面查。”  
横山和村上旁若无人地讨论起可能的作案动机来，丸山索性放下了筷子，他可不习惯在吃饭时讨论谋杀。他转过头去想找藤堂搭话，但后者正目不转睛地盯着前方，黑色的瞳孔由于兴奋而微微放大了。  
扫黄组的村上巡查用胡萝卜交换搜查一课横山巡查长碗里的鸡肉，成为了警局中盛传的流言之一。  
然而此刻当事人们对之后会广为流传的传言一无所知。


	3. Chapter 3

“百合花的鉴证结果还没出来吗？”厚田双手环胸，从现场报告中抬起头来，由于死者之一的柳田会在家里接待线下购买首饰的客人，因为案发现场发现了多个DNA样本和指纹，想一一比对几乎是不可能的事。  
“今天下午会传真过来。”仓岛回答，这又是个沉闷的午后，深秋时节天黑得早，加上下雨，五点刚过，天色就已经完全暗了下来。  
“死者的社交圈调查有什么进展吗？”厚田端起马克杯，吹散了漂浮在咖啡表面的泡沫，轻轻抿了一口，滚烫的液体又苦又涩，没有丝毫香味，但却使他精神一振。  
“柳田高中毕业后就出柜了，一直都是同性恋社区的积极分子。上技校的时候还做过志愿者，她和前田就是在那时候认识的。”清水边翻警察手册边回答。柳田的社交圈虽杂，询问起来却很容易，没花什么力气就摸清了她的底细，甚至连她从前两周换一个女友的事儿都挖了出来。  
“另一个死者前田，”横山接着清水的话头说了下去，尽管才刚进入十一月，办公室中就开启了暖气，闷热的空气让他很不适应，白皙的皮肤都涨成了粉色，“老家是有名的花道世家，一直都是由女性继承家业。前田的父亲是入赘的，几年前就去世了。从目前了解的情况来看，前田应该因为性向的原因跟老家断绝了关系。”  
“原来就是那个有名的女系家族啊。”厚田恍然大悟道，“怪不得会跟家里闹翻呢。”  
“从前田的同事那里了解到，她平时倒没什么大小姐的架子，但因为行事太过雷厉风行，在公司里也树了不少敌。”横山松了松领口，“不过我认为这次的案件还是仇恨犯罪的可能性更大一些。”  
“凶手到底是怎么找上那两人的呢？跟前田确定关系后，柳田好像学乖了，再没去过夜店，也不像是会引火上身的类型啊。”仓岛提出了最关键的问题。确实如此，凶杀案最基础的作案动机都无从下手，就更别提锁定嫌疑人了。  
“我担心的是，这案子怎么都不像一次性犯罪，手法太娴熟了。”厚田说，脸上的表情很是严肃。  
在场的警员们都下意识地沉了沉脸色，难道要坐等新的死者出现才能继续追查吗？  
“柳田的网店呢？”藤堂突然开口道，此前她一直沉默地移动着鼠标，不断在网页上点击着什么。  
“网店？”  
“您看，就是这个。”藤堂说着，将自己的电脑屏幕投影了出来。  
那是个网购的专门页面。抬头用颇具个性的字体写着店名，‘Yanagi&Matsu’，龙飞凤舞的线条看上去不像是电脑预设的模板，应该经过专门设计的。页面主要由藕粉色和薄荷绿构成，所有首饰都按类型分别归类，项链、戒指、耳环等等，鼠标移动上去会自动变成一朵花的样子。整个页面设计颇具少女气息，但不显得累赘，商品展示也做得简洁漂亮，每个商品详细介绍下都贴心地提供了购物流程，措辞简单易懂，怪不得能评上网购门户的最受欢迎个人页面前十。  
“购物流程除了网上下单，也接受预定后的当面取货，这儿还提供了详细的地址和电话。”藤堂将百合花形的鼠标移到页面最底部，在醒目的浆果色字体上画着圈。  
“也就是说，只要看得到这个页面，就能知道死者的住址？”横山不可思议地问，这年头怎么会有人如此轻易地就将自己的隐私挂在网上任人参观？  
“柳田姑且设置了隐私功能，只有通过好友申请的人才能看到。”藤堂点开了好友列表，但好友数已经超过了1000人，有的账号规规矩矩地填写了个人信息，也有的连头像都没有，个人介绍也空白着，根本无从知晓账号持有人的身份。  
“啧，她也没多用心审核嘛。”横山挫败地说，“所谓的好友申请大概只是个形式。”  
“嘛，毕竟也是网店，当然是希望客人越多越好吧。”仓岛插嘴，“藤堂君是认为凶手可能是从网上认识死者的？没想到藤堂君这么聪明！”  
“我觉得不无可能，只是好友列表太长，查起来得费点心思呢。”不知是刻意还是无心，藤堂忽略了仓岛略微生硬的夸奖，转过头去对厚田说道。  
“如果是仇恨犯罪的话，是不是能将凶手锁定为女性？”横山提议，“男性凶手的话一般会以男同性恋作为目标吧？”  
厚田沉吟了一下。  
“先从女性开始查起，过滤掉年龄太大或太小的。”厚田最后说，“清水，打电话给网购门户让他们协助调查。其他人就分一分人数，各自从头查起吧。”  
组员们发出一片哀嚎。4个人分1000个好友，就算剔除掉一部分，每个人也有将近100个账号要查，看来接下来有的好忙了。只有横山沉默地看了看表，猛地站了起来。  
“横山？想到什么新线索了？”  
“下班时间到了。”横山理所应当地回答，利索地穿上风衣，“反正网站那边传资料过来也要时间吧？鉴证报告也没出。”  
厚田没想到他会这么回答，一时间不知说什么好，只得眼睁睁地看着横山头也不回地迈出办公室，衣角掀起一个潇洒的弧度。  
那句话怎么说来着？现充原地爆炸？

===================================================

横山将吃剩下的千层面从烤盘中移出来，垫上一层保鲜膜，盖紧密封盖，放进冷藏室。随后又往油腻腻的烤盘里倒上一些洗洁精，泡上水，最后把已经洗完的汤碗整齐地在洗碗架上码好，这才慢悠悠地走出厨房。  
村上已经舒舒服服地在沙发上坐定了，千酱趴在他的胸口，毛茸茸的尾巴随着村上的呼吸悠闲地左右晃动着。尽管天气已经冷了下来，村上却还穿着短裤，露出一截蜜色的小腿，脚踝处有一道明显的晒斑。与横山总也晒不黑相反，村上容易晒黑，后者对横山无论何时都白得透明的皮肤表示了强烈的嫉妒。但横山觉得村上那被阳光亲吻过的肤色更可爱。  
因为经常会扮女装，村上总是定期清理体毛，但还是远远跟不上长出来的速度。现在他的小腿上已经重新长出了毛发，远远看去泛着青色。  
横山索性去浴室拿了脱毛膏和剃刀，还有收敛水，用于保护清理后过于敏感的皮肤。这些玩意儿平时都被收在镜子后的橱柜里，连同须后水、复合维生素和发蜡一起。横山记得有一次浴室的水管堵了，水管工打开橱柜时那副尴尬的神情，好像横山是个异装癖的变态。当然，在横山冷冰冰的注视下水管工大叔一句话也不敢多说，修理的动作也出人意料地麻利。  
因为Yoko板着脸的时候很可怕呀，村上如此评论道。  
“Hina，过去点儿。”横山回到客厅，用脚尖踢了踢村上裸露的小腿肚，后者眯着眼睛都快睡着了，突然的刺激让他惊了一下，看清是横山后，才不情愿地往边上挪了挪。  
横山挤进狭窄的沙发，把手上的那堆玩意儿一一摆开，捉住村上的左脚，在自己腿上放好，将宽大的裤腿往上直翻到大腿根，白皙的手掌从下往上摸了一遍蜜色的皮肤，微微汗湿的手掌很凉，村上下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
“都长出来了，摸上去扎手。”横山自言自语道，村上终于反应过来黑发青年指的是什么，忍不住笑出了声，胸腔的震动让趴在身上的小猫不满地呼噜了一声。  
“以为谁都像你啊，不但皮肤白，体毛也少。”村上开玩笑地踢了踢横山的肚子，后者及时捉住了他不安分的脚腕，手肘往下一压，村上无法动弹，只得乖乖地将腿搁在横山并拢的大腿上。  
“别闹。”横山说，挤出一些椰子味儿的脱毛膏，在指尖软化后，才慢慢抹在村上的腿上。乳白色的膏体与被晒黑的肤色形成了鲜明对比。  
村上往后靠了靠，任由横山弄去。不知为何，英俊的巡查长总喜欢折腾他的腿，不是脱毛就是抹身体乳，修长的手指力道不轻不重，让人很是享受。横山尤其喜爱他的脚腕，村上自认有一副男人骨相，脚腕线条也很硬朗，薄薄的皮肤下覆盖着柔韧的筋骨，外侧还能明显看见青筋的线条，怎么看都不如女孩儿那般轻盈可人。但横山每次都会在那儿多停留些一会儿，指腹颇带邀请意味地抚过他的脚腕后侧。  
大概是不喜欢椰子香精的味道，千酱蹭地一下从村上胸口上跳了下去，飞快地跑到客厅另一边的猫咪架上，在顶端的重新找了个位置趴下。  
“千酱宝贝儿！刚吃饱别乱跳！”村上叫道，作势要站起来，还好横山及时按住了他的肩。  
“Hina，千酱是猫，又不是小孩儿，本来就应该上蹿下跳的嘛。”横山无奈地劝道，“你要是不想让它乱跑，还买什么猫咪架。”  
村上哼了一声，鼓起了腮帮。  
“乖乖别动。”横山继续着手上的动作，很快村上的小腿肚和胫骨前侧就被抹上了一层厚厚的膏体。  
“对了，Yoko，这次双尸案的鉴证报告，好像死者喉咙里的百合花都是同一个品种的香水百合，一支就得好几千，”村上扯开了话题，“这凶手还挺有钱的嘛。”  
“你怎么知道？连搜查一课都没拿到鉴证报告呢。”横山惊讶地挑了挑眉，说真的，村上是从哪里得来这些一手资料的？碰上个不了解情况的，准会以为村上才是那个现役搜查一课。  
“鉴证科的小帅哥对Maru，啊不对，应该是Maruko有点意思。”村上伸出小指晃了晃，脸上露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，虎牙仿佛都在闪光。  
“收一收你的大叔表情。”横山调侃道，“倒是再给我透露点报告内容。”  
“虽然被血染红了，但那些花儿都很新鲜。”村上丝毫没有被横山的调侃影响，“百合的花期不长，可以往前推算大致的购买时间。这花是进口的，全市恐怕也没几家花店有卖，搜查一课查起来应该很简单吧。”  
“指纹或DNA之类的都没留下？”  
“在食道里待了那么久，就算有恐怕也都被破坏了吧。”村上歪头想了想，“对了，我倒是想到一件事，法医有没有检查死者生前是不是被性侵过？”  
横山正将剃刀轻轻压在村上的脚弓处，准备逆着体毛生长的方向往上刮，听到村上的话不禁愣了愣，手上的力道一个控制不住，蜜色的皮肤上立刻出现了一道浅浅的口子。  
“嘶——”  
“抱歉，”横山急忙放轻了力道，“疼不疼？”  
“没事儿。”村上摇摇头，见横山的眉头还紧紧皱着，凑过去拨了拨他的刘海，“刮胡子还会划个口子呢，一会儿就好了。”  
横山紧紧抿着的嘴角放松了些，重新将剃刀贴在村上的皮肤上，比以往都要小心翼翼。  
“这次的案子没有明显的性犯罪倾向，所以没查。怎么，你觉得有必要？”  
村上重新躺回沙发，若有所思地将手指关节凑到嘴边，这是他思考时的习惯动作。  
“之前也说了吧，百合的花语是纯洁，但塞在食道的花都被血染红了，是不是代表了不再纯洁的意思呢？毕竟还是有相当部分人觉得同性恋是不正常的。”村上的口气平缓，透着就事论事的腔调，好像在说一件与自己毫不相干的事。话又说回来，这案子跟他又有什么关系呢？  
横山沉吟了一下，没有回答。他已经刮完了村上的小腿前侧，现在正开始处理内侧的小腿肚部分。  
“Yoko？”  
“恩？”横山漫不经心地哼了一声，没有将视线从村上的腿上移开。  
“听到我说话了吗？”  
“……尸体都已经移交给家属，现在想查也晚了。”横山终于刮完了一条腿，用一块湿巾将多余的膏体擦干净，再次用手掌摸了摸，确认没有漏掉的地方。  
“没有新受害者就没有新证据，真伤脑筋啊。”村上叹了口气，暗暗庆幸自己不用面对这种两难的境地。对警方来说，与其抓住凶手，更重要的应该是预防出现更多被害人，然而现在只有发生新的案子才能找到更多线索。换句话说，如果凶手不继续作案，可能就会从此消声灭迹，警方一点儿办法都没有。  
“干这行的早就该习惯了。”横山简短地结束了这个话题，非常满意自己的成果。他在自己手心倒了些收敛水，揉搓了几下，然后两手扣住村上的大腿，这次从上到下抹了上去。收敛水也有一股椰子味，还带着些焦糖的甜香，闻上去像个刚出炉的椰子挞，叫人食指大动。横山忍不住弯下腰吻了吻村上的脚背。  
“痒！”村上低低叫了一声，他的脚最是怕痒，平时自己摸一把都痒得不行，别说横山轻柔的呼吸此刻正喷在他敏感的脚背，带着体温的呼吸让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
横山贴在村上小腿上的手掌微微收紧了，不知为何，向来低于常人的体温现在竟比村上还要高，几乎是滚烫的，村上不禁将小腿往后缩了缩，想挣开横山的钳制。但横山抓着他的力道那么大，村上怀疑自己的皮肤上都会留下细瘦的指印。  
秋日夜晚清冷的空气此刻变得沉重起来，闷热得像是吸饱了阳光和水汽的沙滩，村上的脖子上已经起了一层汗，沾湿了宽大的T恤领口。  
横山手上一用力，村上不可避免地向前倒去，额头正好撞在横山的胸口上，他还没来得及喊疼，横山眼明手快地将他的下巴往上一抬，厚厚的嘴唇吻了上来。  
村上迅速调整了自己的姿势，支起搁在横山膝盖上的腿，同时将另一条垂着的腿抬了起来，松垮地环着横山的腰，双手则圈住了横山的后颈，将后者能嵌进自己腿间。  
就知道Yoko没按好心，村上想。他可不是在抱怨。  
横山一手抵住村上的后腰，另一只手则紧紧抓住后者的大腿，白皙的手背泛起了青筋。  
两人不断变换着接吻的角度，但谁也不想打破这个吻。舌头互相纠缠发出啧啧的水声，还有衣物相互摩擦的悉索声，狭小的客厅将这些下流的声音放大了，村上的鼓膜都被震得发疼。不过也可能只是缺氧，毕竟横山正在用力吸吮着他的下唇，尽管他已经尽量深呼吸，但仍然不能获得足够的氧气。  
村上首先受不住，无力地拍了拍横山的肩，后者狠狠吸了一下，才终于放开了他。  
“我的天……你是要闷死我。”村上深呼吸了好几次，终于喘匀了气，由于缺氧而微微泛红的眼睛责怪似地瞪了横山一眼。  
“你自己不也缠着我不放嘛。”横山拍了拍村上环在自己腰上的双腿，刚脱过毛的左腿很光滑，但右腿还是有些扎手，不一样的触感让横山感到很是新鲜，忍不住又摸了好几把。  
村上将双腿环得更紧了些，大腿与横山腰侧紧密地贴合在一起，用力一夹，横山只感到腰上一阵钝痛，没等他反应过来，村上迅速扭转了胯部，柔韧的腰腹灵巧地翻了个方向，将横山整个人压在了沙发上。  
“现在是谁缠着谁啊？”村上居高临下地望着横山，一脸得意，玩心大起地勾住横山运动裤的裤腰，轻轻弹了弹。  
“……没想到你还有这手呢。”横山索性举起双手，摆出投降的手势，他的那话儿还捏在村上手里呢，他可没笨到在这种时候选择反抗。  
“你没想到的多着呢。”村上撒了个谎，其实他也只会这一招，还是为了通过警校考试硬学的，不过横山不需要知道这些。  
两人维持着这暧昧的姿势，横山已经开始考虑床头柜中的润滑剂还剩下多少，白皙的手掌覆上了村上的手背，引导着对方慢慢揉捏起自己的裆部，半硬不硬的分身在布料的摩擦下升起一阵酥酥麻麻的快感，慢慢扩散至全身，但并不激烈，反倒有种慵懒的舒适，让他很是享受。  
响亮的手机铃声响了起来，打破了空气中的暧昧。  
横山咒骂了一句，悲哀地发现自己西装裤中的手机在锲而不舍地震动，骑在他身上的村上也不无遗憾地啧了一声，不情愿地从横山身上爬起来，拖着步子走到衣架边，掏出手机，经过猫咪架的时候顺便捞起吃饱喝足不愿动弹的千酱。  
“我是横山。”横山接过手机，连来电人都懒得看，直接按下了接听键。他的分身还没完全软下去，每动一下都会顶着内裤，好事被人搅了的不爽让他的口气比平时更凶狠了。  
“横山君？怎么这么久才接电话？！”清水的嗓门即使隔着老远也能听见，满口的关西腔引得村上扑哧一笑。  
“有什么急事，说就是了。”横山翻了个白眼，要是清水不能给他一个充足的理由，他连掐死对方的心都有。  
“又发现了两具女性受害人遗体，在市中心的高层公寓，班长他们已经赶过去了。”  
“……我明白了，把地址发到我手机上。”横山没等对方回答就挂上了电话，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。  
村上托着千酱挪到他身边坐下，悲天悯人地吻了吻横山的脸颊。  
“我可以帮你撸一发，保准三分钟内搞定。”他说。  
横山听出了村上语气中的调侃，无奈地用手捂住了眼睛。

========================================================

“死者是三十岁的相马贵子，高级会员制健身俱乐部的拳击教练。还有二十一岁的平面模特芦屋奈奈，艺名Nana。”清水指着染血的浴缸，例行公事般地介绍着两个死者的身份，“芦屋无故缺席了今天的杂志拍摄，经纪人联络不上她，只好直接上门，结果发现了她们的尸体。”  
浴室很宽敞，一整堵墙都被做成了落地窗，玻璃正对着一个大理石按摩浴缸，浴缸边整齐地码着几只高级蜡烛，蜡烛都被盛放在漂亮的镂空玻璃中，点燃后会投下花纹般的阴影。龙头边有一个不规则的磁碟，碟中放着香薰，但还是掩盖不了空气中浓烈的血腥味。  
乳白色大理石上满是干涸的血液，一道明显的拖痕从浴室门口一路延伸到浴缸，消失在其中一具尸体身下。那具女性尸体身材修长，穿着时下流行的露肩连衣裙，亚麻色的头发看上去发质很好，但发尾染上了血污，不复以往的光彩。另一具尸体则是简单的坦克背心和运动裤打扮，黑色的头发剪得很短，左边还刻意剃掉了一块，露出耳后螺旋状的纹身，左耳上挂满了耳钉，光是耳垂上的耳洞就有三个。与之前的双尸案相同，一个死者胸前被开了个洞，另一个死者则没有明显外伤，横山凑过去看了看短发死者的手，略显粗壮的关节上布满了抵抗性伤痕，中指指节高高肿起，看上去像是用拳头击打了什么坚硬的东西。修剪得很短的指甲也全部断裂了，是故意拔去的吗？横山想，但他的注意力很快被其他东西吸引了。  
“这是……花瓣？”横山戴上手套，用食指和拇指捻起漂浮在血池中的异物，摸上去很柔软，但又有韧性，不容易被碾碎。  
“难不成这个死者喉咙里也被塞了百合花？”仓岛揉了揉手臂，想抚平上面的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“应该错不了。”横山小心翼翼地抬起那个穿裙子的死者的脑袋，僵硬的脖子让他颇费了一番力气。随后他将死者半张的嘴唇掰得更大了些，就着惨白的灯光望进幽深的食道。浓烈的血腥味伴随着腐臭直冲他的鼻腔，横山只得屏住呼吸，被灯光照亮的暗红色食道里能隐约看见一些异物。  
“我们就不能摊到一点正常的案子吗？”仓岛别过头去，横山能做到面对尸体面不改色，但不代表他也能做到。光是想象凶手掰开已经死亡的女孩的嘴，像填鸭那样往里塞花瓣的画面就足够让他三天吃不下饭。  
横山站了起来，将沾满了血迹的手套脱下。  
“班长，百合花看来是锁定凶手的关键啊。”清水邀功似地望向始终沉默着的厚田，后者不置可否地嗯了一声。  
“这次的死者也是恋人吗？”一直没说话的藤堂突然开口道。  
“据经纪人说，Nana在模特界已经出柜了，女同性恋模特在国内还不多，引起了不小的话题呢。”清水回答，摇摇头一副惋惜的样子，这年头美女都是同性恋吗？  
“啊！我想起来了，Nana在年轻女孩中很有人气，她的社交账号已经超过了100万粉丝，经常更新一些时尚信息，有时候也会晒女友照。”藤堂翻开自己的笔记本，在其中一页停下了，指着一个女包的简笔画，旁边是一串社交账号地址。  
“藤堂君也会关注时装信息呀，果然还是女孩子呢哈哈哈。”仓岛抚着胸口说。  
“是前台同事吃饭时告诉我的，觉得有趣就记下了。”  
“连续两次的死者都是同性恋人，看来这就是针对同性恋的仇恨犯罪，大家按照这个动机往下查吧。”厚田总结性地说，“还有，前后两个死者在网络上关注度都很高，凶手很有可能是经由网络盯上被害人的，这条线也不能放松。”  
组员们应了一声，虽然目前为止还没有嫌疑人名单，但仪式化的杀人手法和死者间的联系或许能缩小侦查范围。  
“对了，严叔，能不能拜托石上老师检查一个死者有没有被性侵过？”横山突然想起村上的话，如果死者有被性侵过，那么凶手很有可能也是同性恋者。  
“怎么了？你觉得这是情杀？”厚田反问，仇恨犯罪的案例他也看过一些，多数是出于对同性恋的厌恶和恐惧，杀人本身就是凶手的最终目的，性侵反而不多见。  
“不……”横山支吾了一下，“只是想确认到底是单纯的仇恨犯罪还是针对个人的情杀罢了。”  
厚田了然地点点头，看向横山的目光不知为何带上了一些关心。  
“我会亲自跟石上老师打招呼的。”


	4. Chapter 4

石上妙子的办公室总是弥漫这一股刺鼻的消毒水味，中央的办公桌上摇摇欲坠地堆满了各类参考书和文件，石上是个风风火火的人，走路带风，让人为桌上半人高的文件资料捏了把汗。  
女法医将眼镜摘了下来，从压在马克杯下的一叠文件中抽出一份，打开翻了翻，才递给身后的横山。  
“相马贵子和芦屋奈奈的验尸报告。”她说，“连着解剖了两个，脖子都快伸不直了，你们搜查一课也太会使唤人了吧。”  
要是村上在这儿，肯定会嘴甜地说一些哄人的话，诸如‘我给你捏捏肩’、‘石上老师还年轻得很呢’之类，即使明知是社交辞令，又有谁能拒绝那双无比真诚的眼睛呢？遗憾的是，现在站在这里的是横山，不但不会说些好听的哄人，连一句谢谢都憋不出来。  
“刺杀和毒杀吗……”横山喃喃自语道，与之前那对死者的手法相同，这次果然还是连环杀人，“凶器有什么发现吗？”  
“被刺杀的死者胸口的锯齿状伤口很有特点，我简单对比了一下，应该是这种类型的军刀。”石上重新戴上眼镜，鼠标点击了几下，调出一张海军军刀的照片，“不过据我所知，这玩意儿很常见，五金店就能买到，当然也能网购。”  
横山点点头，虽然犯人没有将凶器留在现场，但凶器本身并无特点，带走凶器可能只是一种反侦察手段。  
“毒杀呢？犯人是怎么接触到氰化物的？”  
“这就需要点技巧了。”石上漫不经心地用指甲敲击着桌面，“市面上买不到，犯人应该是通过其他途径获得的，也有可能是自己提炼的，现在网上到处都是这些。”  
“还有人把提炼氰化物的方子发布到网上？”横山不可思议地问，网络犯罪课的家伙都在干些什么？  
“大多数都是闹着玩，不过也有一些真正有用的。”石上叹了口气，“网络这么发达真不知道是好是坏。”  
横山在警察手册上记下了一条，这也是锁定犯人的可能途径之一。  
“对了，你们要求的性侵检查，也有结果了。”石上转移了话题，示意横山将报告翻到最后，“结果是肯定的，芦屋奈奈死前曾经受过性侵。”  
石上露出若有所思的表情，横山不用看报告就知道检查结果肯定存在疑点。  
“死前多久？”横山问。  
“最多不过半小时。还有一点，在芦屋身上没有发现任何DNA，就算犯人戴了安全套，也会留下线索，但检查结果什么都找不到。我认为性侵应该是用其他东西造成的，像震动棒一类。”  
这倒是新鲜，横山想。如果性侵是由震动棒造成的，那么犯人是女性的概率就更大了。  
“我能提供的线索就是这些了，剩下的就拜托你们搜查一课好好干活，早日抓到犯人了。”石上见横山沉吟着不说话，也不逼他，高大英俊的横山巡查长一向是个冷美人，她早就习惯了。  
“辛苦您了。”横山啪地合上报告，鞠了一躬。  
女法医摆摆手，端起马克杯喝起茶来，示意横山别再杵着碍眼了。

横山夹着法医报告，急匆匆地走出医院大楼，金色的阳光刺痛了他的眼睛。这是个秋高气爽的好日子，耀目的阳光暖洋洋的，驱散了连日的阴霾，天空呈现出几近透明的蓝色。横山一身黑色西服，在一群白衣的医生里显得格格不入，不过也正因为如此，横山一眼就发现了背对着大门的藤堂，还有跟她搭话的那个青年，卷发梳理得整整齐齐，嘴角的笑容十分熟悉。叫什么来着，丸山？  
“藤堂，鉴证报告拿回来了？”横山不请自来地加入了他们的谈话，丸山正在向藤堂介绍老家京都的秋日美景，还有风雅的红叶天妇罗，藤堂听得津津有味，被横山打断后隐约露出一丝不耐。  
“已经拿了，出来时遇上了丸山君。”  
“横山君早上好，这么早就出外勤真是辛苦啦。”丸山憨憨地笑着，毕恭毕敬地向横山鞠了一躬，举手投足显得很从容。  
“谈不上外勤，只是顺道拿几分报告罢了。”横山假惺惺地回礼，“倒是丸山君，扫黄组也有鉴证需求吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没有啦。”丸山摆了摆手，“我跟鉴证科的同事是警校同期，今天我轮休，刚好过来一起吃个饭。”  
横山这才发现丸山没有穿制服，而是简单的印花T恤和长裤，外面还套了件条纹的衬衣外套，下摆直到小腿中部，配一双系带皮鞋，衬托出了他挺拔的身姿，很有些潇洒的味道。  
“前辈也拿到了法医报告了吗？”藤堂适时地插了一句，横山这才回过神来，将夹在身侧的报告交到她手里。  
“是最近闹得很大的两宗双尸案吗？”丸山戏剧性地摇了摇头，“我还是Nana的粉丝呢，年纪轻轻就死于非命太令人遗憾了。哎呀，我是不是不该问这些？”  
横山轻轻哼了一声，丸山翘起小指的姿势在他眼里十分做作，况且丸山的脸上可一点后悔的表情也没有。  
“芦屋奈奈的粉丝都是些什么人？”藤堂饶有兴趣地问道，笔尖在松脆的笔记本上晕出了一点墨渍。  
“诶？基本都是同性恋或男大姐啦，也有高中生喜爱她一款的。我的客人……呃，朋友里就有很多人在社交账号上关注了她。”丸山好脾气地回答，说漏嘴时紧张地瞥了横山一眼，幸好后者正蹙着眉若有所思，没有听出他话里的不妥之处。  
“那些同性恋，都是女性？”横山低低地问了一句。  
“基本都是。”  
横山点点头，看来这个社交账号也需要好好查一查，要是能找到两个死者社交圈相交的地方就再好不过了。  
“啊，我的朋友到了。”丸山突然向前方挥了挥手，一个穿白大褂的男子微笑着点了点头，“我就不打扰你们办案了，辛苦啦。藤堂君，下次有机会再聊，京都还有很多好玩儿的呢。”  
“那我就期待着了。”藤堂出人意料地回答，上翘的嘴角多了一丝温度，与她一贯的、无机质的假笑不一样。看来丸山确实有一套。  
“走吧，回局里把社交账号都过滤一遍。”横山吩咐道，率先迈开步子，藤堂再次向丸山鞠了一躬，才跟了上去。

==========================================================

柳田沙也加的个人网购页面好友一共有1082人，剔除年龄在十六岁以下和五十岁以上的，还剩下870人，其中四分之一是男性，余下651人都是女性或不愿透露性别的。  
芦屋奈奈的社交账号关注者超过100万，但大半都是国外粉丝，国内占少数，初步过滤后将近5万，从社交网站提供的账号信息来看，与柳田的好友没有交集。  
厚田班成员们接连加了三天班，好不容易才把如潮水般的社交账号全部过滤了一遍，但没发现明显的交集。不过有些账号注册时并没有提供有效信息，增加了侦查难度，以上结果还需要进一步排查。  
横山停下打字的动作，伸了个懒腰，捏了捏酸疼的肩膀。膝盖上的笔记本电脑由于长时间工作已经热得不行，紧贴着电脑底部的大腿已经起了一层汗，他不得不将机器放到一边散散热，趁机去厨房续了杯咖啡，活动一下筋骨。  
咖啡壶有保温功能，横山倒出一些，深色的液体还冒着热气，他喝了一大口，温温热热的且不烫嘴，正是最易入口的温度。  
“光喝这些可没好处。”村上的声音突然从背后响起，一具温热的躯体从后贴上了横山的背，被风吹得冰凉的手则坏心眼地撩起横山的卫衣，手掌平摊着贴在横山温暖的腹部。  
“才四点，你又翘班了？”横山将村上的手从自己衣服里捞出来，然后用自己被马克杯捂热的手掌包裹住那冷得僵直的手背。  
“今天只有例行的AV抽查，都扔给Maru了。”村上漫不经心地回答。“倒是你，轮休吗？”  
“恩，严叔给了每个人半天假。”横山边说，边揉搓着村上的手，僵直的关节好不容易才软了一些。  
“现在都没个嫌疑人，搜查一课好像压力挺大啊。”村上总有办法得到些不知从哪儿听来的小道消息，“Yoko，我想喝热可可。”  
村上出人意料地怕冷，别看他平时一副大大咧咧的样子，只要一起风就恨不得缩在被窝里一天都不动弹。遇上下雨的日子就更不得了了，村上的四肢关节都像被拆过那样疼。在横山看来，秋日的风并不凛冽，反而吹散了夏季的闷热，衬衣加一件西服外套正合适，但村上却已经穿上了毛衣，俨然一副过冬的样子，现在要求喝热可可也是，横山既好笑又心疼。  
“乖乖去沙发上坐好，你这么挂着我没法做。”横山无奈地说，他不怎么会做饭，但在调饮料上极有天赋。  
村上得逞似地放在环在横山腰上的手，脚步轻快地往客厅走去，趴在角落打着小呼噜的千酱被吵醒了，不耐烦地喵喵叫了两声。  
横山从橱柜里拿出黑巧克力、黄油和棉花糖，比起鲜奶油，村上更喜欢融化了的棉花糖糯糯的口感。黑发青年熟练地把黄油扔进奶锅里融开，加入掰碎了的黑巧克力，并一勺糖，一手叉着腰，另一手顺时针搅拌起来。热可可是个不费力却花时间的饮料，要把巧克力完全融开不能沾锅，对火候的要求很高。横山平时是个急性子，也只有在这时候才会多一份耐心。待巧克力、黄油和糖完全融合在了一起，横山将它们一起倒进村上的马克杯，最后叉起两颗棉花糖，用灶头的火微微烤焦后才摆到饮料上。一切停当后，横山又给自己倒了些咖啡，也许是热可可的味道太过甜蜜，他忍不住也在自己的饮料里扔了颗烤棉花糖。  
“给。”横山端着两个马克杯来到客厅，村上从笔记本电脑上抬起头来，接过紫色的那个，捧在两手间，呼呼吹了两口。他穿了件毛衣开衫，袖子很长，只露出一截细长的手指，这就是所谓的萌萌袖吧？横山想，在村上身边坐下。  
“天冷的时候热可可最棒了。”村上小心翼翼地啜了一口，甜蜜的滋味瞬间在舌尖扩散开来，温热的液体让他从胃里开始暖了过来。  
横山有些好笑，十几度的天就喊冷，真到了冬天可怎么办？  
村上没发现横山的腹诽，将搁在自己腿上的笔记本往横山的方向偏了偏，自己也往黑发青年身上靠了靠。  
“真亏你们几天就能查完这么多数据。”村上感叹道。  
“只是粗略过一遍罢了。”横山本想揽住村上，但后者好像进入了查案模式，横山不得不放弃了这个念头。  
“犯人是怎么得到百合花的有头绪了吗？”村上继续问，指甲若有所思地在马克杯上画着圈圈。  
“我问了几家批发商，都说没有进口这种香水百合。”横山说，要是能知道犯人是从哪里买到百合花的就好了，搜查范围一下子就能缩小不少。  
“难道要去问海关吗？”村上自言自语地说，突然像是想起什么似的，从裤袋里掏出手机，迅速拨了一通电话。  
“Hina？”  
村上将手指抵在唇边，做出噤声的手势。横山只得闭上嘴，客厅里很安静，手机听筒的漏音愈发明显起来。伴随着几声嘟嘟声，电话被接了起来。  
‘喂，安田花店，有什么可以帮您的？’  
“大仓君？好久不见啦，我是村上。”  
横山对电话那头的人有点印象，大仓，应该是那个高个子。  
‘村上君，之前承蒙您惠顾。这次想订些什么花儿？’  
“抱歉，今天打电话过来是有事想问你。有一种进口的香水百合，白色的，花冠很大，那种花儿哪里能买到？”  
‘诶？香水百合？我倒是不太知道……稍等，’对方沉吟了一下，转过头叫了句什么，横山听不真切，过了一会儿，电话似乎被交到了另一个人手里，‘喂喂，我是安田。’  
“安田君，我是警局的村上。恩，咱们都没见过就打扰你真不好意思啊。”村上的语气真诚有礼，话音中的热情能感染任何人，但只有横山知道，此刻他脸上一点表情都没有。  
‘客气了，请问吧。’  
“刚才跟大仓君说了，有种花冠很大的进口百合花，但大多批发商都说没进货，安田君知道哪儿能找到？”  
‘西伯利亚百合？’  
“大概是这个名字吧。”村上对横山使了个眼色，后者会意地弯腰从茶几下面抽出一支笔和一本旧杂志，等着记下地址。  
‘一般的批发商都不会卖的，太难伺候。只有一家专门处理进口花卉的有，地址是……’  
横山刷刷写下了一串地址，倒不偏僻，开车的话不过半小时的路程。  
“恩、恩，好的，太谢谢你啦。”村上面无表情地啜了口热可可，要不是亲眼所见，准会被他语气中的真诚给骗到。村上是怎么把口气和表情分开的，横山至今也想不明白。  
‘应该的，谢谢村上君一直照顾我们的生意。’  
“哪儿的话。下次送花的时候安田君也去吧，我请你们喝点好的。哈哈，当然了，我也很期待。那就说定了哦。”  
村上又道了一次谢，才挂上了电话。  
“这种事果然得咨询专家。”村上自言自语道，看着横山将那页写着地址的旧杂志撕下，“接下来是不是要去实地盘问？”  
横山怎么听都觉得村上太过来劲了一些。  
“恩，时间还早，我打算这就过去一趟。”  
“那我也去。”村上终于逮到了机会，他喝完了杯中的热可可，将没来得及融化的棉花糖含在嘴里，口齿不清地说。  
“Hina……”横山无奈地摇了摇头，知道村上已经下定了决心，怎么劝都没用了，“记得穿那件厚外套。”  
村上笑嘻嘻地凑过来在他白皙的脸颊上亲了一口，留下一个巧克力味的唇印。

===========================================================

“搜查一课。”横山朝着柜台后的年轻店员晃了晃警察手册，“关于最近两起双尸案，有些问题想请教。”  
“什么？我可没杀人啊，警官。”店员瞪大了眼睛，戒备地说，双手防御性地环在胸前。  
“当然啦，你打工还来不及，哪有空去杀人？”村上插嘴道，“请问你们这儿大概两周前有没有卖过西伯利亚百合？”  
店员愣了一下，一时间不知说什么好。他确实是个打工的大学生，一周三份工，每天睡觉的时间都不够，根本没力气杀人，但他不记得有对面前的警察说过这事儿啊？  
“就是这个问题，麻烦你知无不言。”横山皱着眉说，看上去有些凶狠。  
“西伯利亚百合倒是卖过，因为是特别预定的所以记得很清楚。”店员在横山凶巴巴的注视下退缩了，“订单我记得是在这儿……”  
没一会儿，店员从一叠存根中找出一张，展平后递到横山面前。  
10月9日。铃木实先生/女士。预定西伯利亚百合二十支。交货时间：一周，发送方法：上门自取。  
“没有留地址或联系方式吗？”横山粗略浏览了一遍，抬起头来问。  
“因为是选择的上门自取，所以没有配送地址。电话倒是有，在这儿。”店员打开账本，指了指其中的一串数字。  
横山在警察手册上记下了电话号码，同时将存根对折，夹进了警察手册。店员本想开口阻止，被村上阻止了。  
“对了，我看到店门口装了探头，10月9日那天的监控录像还在吗？”村上指了指头顶的监控探头，从设置的方向来看，应该能看到店门口和收银台的情况。  
“在，我们老板还挺神经质的，偏要保存过去一年的监控录像，就怕有谁坑了他。”店员吐槽道，“要不我带两位去储藏室？”  
“那就拜托你了。”村上附赠了一个礼貌的微笑，横山则简单地点了点头。  
店员推开柜台后的一扇小门，门框很是低矮，隐藏在一个高大的花架阴影下，不仔细看就会错过。门内是一间小储物间，没有窗，即使在白天也需要开灯。店员伸进一只手在墙上摸索了一下，打开了顶灯开关，惨白的光线照亮了勉强能容纳三个人的房间。  
横山和村上鱼贯进入了储物间，店员在最后挤了进来，没有关门，以防有客人。  
“10月的都在这儿，”店员指着一个储物箱，翻找了几下，抽出一卷监控录像，“这是9日的。这里有播放机，警官们要看吗？”  
横山和村上对视一眼，同时点了点头。  
店员将录像带推了进去，这年头的监控录像基本都数码化了，很少有人还在用老式磁碟，要不是有现成的，光是找到播放器就得费一番功夫。  
比横山手掌大不了多少的屏幕上先是出现了一段雪花，然后出现了收银台的画面，看看时间轴，早上九点，应该是刚开店的时候。店员将播放速度调快了一些，但除了送货员和柜台后把玩手机的店员，一整个上午都没有客人。  
长时间盯着同一个静止画面让横山两眼酸涩，正当他想要移开视线时，屏幕上出现了一个长发女子。  
“就是这个客人！”店员放慢了播放速度，“上门自取的客人不多，所以我记得很清楚。”  
屏幕上的女子保持着背对镜头的姿势，金色长发松散地披在肩头，她穿着黑色风衣配渔网袜，斜跨一个机车包，细高跟鞋的鞋跟很高，导致她走路的姿势有些别扭，每走一步都要刻意扭动臀部，但始终没有将脸转过来。  
“刻意没有将脸露出来，应该是提前知道有监控。”横山评论道，犯人有极强的反侦察意识，每个细节上都很小心，这让他又不好的预感，总觉得犯人不会就此收手。  
屏幕上的女子斜靠在柜台上，出示了一张单据，柜台内的店员毕恭毕敬地接过，从一旁的花架顶端拿下一束包裹好的百合，画面很模糊，横山只能隐约分辨出每一朵百合花下都垫着些什么。花架很高，店员踮起脚才能够到，差点失去平衡，还好女子及时将上半身探进柜台，撑住了店员的肩，让他不至于仰面摔倒，同时夺过了店员手中的花束。  
村上小声地‘嗯？’了一下，像是发现了什么不妥之处，横山转过头去，但村上双眼仍然紧紧盯着屏幕，虎牙轻轻咬住指尖，看上去正在飞速地思考，横山压下了心中的疑问，重新将视线投向屏幕。  
店员正点头哈腰地对女子说着什么，看上去应该在道歉，但女子并不买账，一手紧紧护住怀中的花束，另一手在机车包里摸索了一番，掏出几张纸币，扔在柜台上，然后匆忙转身离开了。有那么一瞬间，监控拍到了她的正脸，但她戴着墨镜，加上画面模糊，根本分辨不出她的长相。  
监控中店员从柜台后急急地跑了出来，追上去喊着什么，但女子完全没有理会，很快就走出了监控范围，只留下店员直挺挺地杵在店铺中央。  
“发生了什么吗？你为什么要追上去？”横山按下了暂停键，开口问道。  
“那位客人给多了钱。二十支百合一共是三万六，直接给了四万，也没要找零。”店员说，“我追着出去，但她根本没理我，最后也只好多收了四千，真是怪人。老板倒是捡了便宜。”  
“要是让你向警方画像师形容那人的长相，你还能想起来吗？”  
“就是记得也没用，这个客人全程戴着墨镜，根本看不清长相。”店员摊摊手表示自己无能为力，横山挫败地啧了一声。现在除了一个背影和一串电话号码，线索并没有增加多少。  
“冒昧问一句，你有多高？”村上突然转移了话题，店员愣了一下，疑惑地指了指自己，在村上点头后才犹犹豫豫地开口了。  
“一米七三。”  
村上若有所思地歪了歪脑袋。  
“怎么了，Hina？”  
“刚才我留意了，柜台高度大概到我胸口下方。”村上用手比划了一下自己肋骨的位置，“但监控中的女子能越过柜台，说明她起码比我高了二十公分，就算去掉高鞋跟，也应该有一米八。你们确定这个人真的是女性吗？”  
“虽然很少见，但女性长到一米八也不是不可能。”横山发表了意见，确实，只从身高这个方面判断性别有些站不住脚。  
“肩也太宽了一些，最让我怀疑的还是走路的姿势，没有哪个姑娘会那样走路。这种姿势倒是变装皇后经常用。”村上站直身体，模仿了一下监控中女子走路的样子，胯部尽量往后缩，导致上半身前倾，这种姿势能在穿紧身裙时最大程度掩盖自己的男性特征。横山确实从没见过哪个真正的女性如此走路。  
“Hina认为犯人是个变装皇后？”  
“也不能下绝对结论，但我觉得犯人很可能是男性。”  
横山回想起石上的法医报告，两个死者的性侵是由震动棒造成的，如果像村上所说，犯人是个男性，并且仇视同性恋的话，为什么不直接强奸了死者呢？还是说，犯人是个性无能？  
“总而言之，先查一查犯人留的电话吧。”横山总结似地说，向一边的店员伸了伸手，“监控录像我就带走了。”  
“警官！好歹让我问一问老板啊！老板发起火来我又要被扣工资！”店员欲哭无泪，要知道神经质的老板还有强迫症，最看不得分门别类好的东西有一点缺憾。  
“反正你也不是第一次私自取走监控了嘛，我相信你肯定有办法蒙混过关的，是吧？”村上握住了店员挥舞的手腕，附赠一个露出一半虎牙的微笑，“我想想，之前取走的应该是女朋友来陪你值班的时候？”  
店员被他堵得说不出话来，这个笑眯眯的警察是如何知道他和女友在店里来过一发的？当时他爽完了才想起有监控这回事，只得将录下了整场香艳表演的监控偷偷销毁。  
“算我倒霉，这监控您就拿走吧。”  
“多谢合作。”村上没事人一样放开了店员，转而勾住横山的手臂，将一脸诧异的巡查长往外拉，“再有什么问题还会联系你的。”  
横山被村上拽着走出了店铺，隐约还能听见店员大声的回应（“最好别再来了！”）。村上坏心眼地笑出了声。  
“Hina，你是怎么发现他私取监控的？”横山抑制不住好奇心，半佩服半疑惑地问。  
“商业机密。”村上却不打算告诉他，从下往上望向横山的下垂眼闪着光，眼角的笑纹都显得可爱了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

“横山前辈，这个手机号码的登记人找到了。”清水从传真机上抽走一张纸，递给横山，“登记人是30岁的铃木实，男性，未婚，初中毕业后就来本市打工，目前在一家通宵营业的漫画网吧值夜班。”  
文件上是一份电话公司传真过来的客户资料，基本情况与清水说的并无二致，客户照片上是一个消瘦的青年，深深的眼袋看上去像是几天没睡觉了，但横山无法将其与监控录像中一晃而过的面容联系起来。  
“这么说的确是这个人买了西伯利亚百合。”仓岛凑过来看了看那张传真纸，“但没有证据我们怎么抓人？”  
“第二起案件的犯罪现场报告也出来了，没有发现任何可以指纹或纤维。”清水把几份报告分发给组员们，横山接过来，看都没看就扔在了办公桌上。  
“严叔，这么干净的犯罪现场我还是头一回听说。有没有可能死者的公寓并不是第一案发现场？”横山掏出一盒薄荷糖，倒出两颗扔进嘴里，嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼了起来，不能抽烟的情况下权当消遣。  
“那犯人需要一个私密的场所来杀人，铃木的住所在哪儿？”厚田的阅读眼镜滑到了鼻尖，他仰起头，眯着眼阅读那份现场调查。  
“我查了那个地址，是单身公寓，连浴室都是公用的，不可能在哪儿杀人。”仓岛摇摇头。  
“班长，中岛医生的邮件到了。”一直没出声的藤堂突然说，侧过身，让厚田能看清自己的电脑屏幕。  
“班长您为了破案连中岛医生都用上了？”仓岛不可思议地问，目前身处软禁状态的中岛的确有过人的侧写本领，在之前的案子里也帮了他们不少忙。但中岛毕竟也算背负了几条人命，加上跟藤堂的关系匪浅，厚田总是想尽量划清跟他的关系。这次竟然主动提供案件细节供中岛侧写，实属罕见。  
“什么办法都要试一试嘛。”厚田咕哝道。  
横山不满地咂了咂嘴，对中岛他可没什么好印象。  
“中岛医生怎么说？”  
“犯人用了两种不同的杀人手法，刺杀和毒杀，意味着犯人杀害两名被害人的动机也是不同的。刺杀可以看做性发泄的一种，加上性侵痕迹，基本可以确定犯人杀害柳田沙也加和芦屋奈奈的动机与性有关。而另外两个受害人，前田松和相马贵子，都死于氰化物中毒，是非常干净利落的杀人手段，同时两人的尸体也没有遭受进一步伤害，犯人杀害她们应该是出于灭口一类的目的。”藤堂用无机质的声音宣读着中岛邮件的内容，将谋杀当做科学研究一样的措辞配上藤堂毫无起伏的嗓音，令人背后不自觉升起一股凉意。  
“所以犯人的主要目标是拥有社交账号的柳田和芦屋吗？”厚田用手指抚摸着下巴新长出的青色胡渣，自言自语地说。  
“还有一段，我继续读了。”藤堂说，见厚田点了点头才继续读了下去，“被害人遭受的性侵都是用异物造成的，如果犯人是女性，那多数是女同社区的成员，异物只是做爱的手段；如果犯人是男性，那么很有可能有性无能，需要通过杀人来得到性发泄。现场情况显示犯人同时具有男性和女性的特征，我的推断是，犯人很有可能是性认知障碍患者。”  
中岛最后的结论有理有据，同时也解释了铃木的性别和监控录像中尴尬的女装扮相。如果他认为自己是女性，同时又是女同，那么无论在异性恋社区还是女同社区都是不被接受的边缘人物，怪不得会杀人。  
“根据海关记录，过去两周进口只有那家花店进口过西伯利亚百合，而我们又有监控显示铃木买走了它们，现在就差直接证据了。”横山用指节敲击着自己的鼻梁，中岛的侧写就算完全正确，但在法庭上却不足以取信于人，该死的，这份侧写甚至不能申请到一张逮捕令。  
“清水，刚才你说铃木在漫画网吧值夜班？”厚田突然想到了什么，“在二十九片区？”  
“没错。”清水确认了客户资料，肯定地说。  
“班长，二十九片区不是归四课管的吗？”搜查四课主管黑道犯罪，包括聚赌和贩毒，仓岛十分看不惯四课那群家伙的痞子相，说真的，他们反倒更像黑道。  
“开会时听他们提起过，那边的漫画网吧是重要的毒品流通渠道，铃木在那儿值夜班，肯定跟毒品说不了干系。”厚田回答，“氰化物可能就是从这个渠道来的。”  
“漫画网吧都有隔间吧？”仓岛抓住了重点，“如果用来贩毒，那私密性就不用说了。这很可能是第一犯罪现场。”  
“但我们还是没有搜查令。”横山握紧拳头，重重砸在办公桌上，一向冷静的他难得有这么沉不住气的时候。  
“藤堂，继续跟中岛医生保持联系；仓岛和横山去那家漫画网吧踩点，注意别太引人注意了；清水，帮我联系一下社交平台的负责人，我想到了一个好主意。”厚田说，眼神有意无意地往横山的方向撇去，后者疑惑地挑起一根眉毛，但没等横山问出口，厚田就移开了视线。  
坏了。横山心里咯噔了一下，厚田这老狐狸准没安好心。

 

“村上君，这次又要麻烦你，实在太抱歉了。”厚田主动为村上拉开了椅子，伸手做了个请的动作，头发已经花白了的中年人做这些动作显得有些滑稽，就连村上都不禁尴尬起来。  
“厚田班长别这么客气，哪有前辈给后辈服务的道理，要是让我们组长看见又该教训我了。”村上亲热地拍了拍厚田的肩，又在后者的脖颈交汇处捏了捏，推着厚田在椅子上坐下，自己才滑进对面的餐椅里。  
工作日下午的咖啡厅人不多，用很轻的音量放着些流行歌曲，店内不时传来几下敲击键盘的声音，低柔的白噪音反而能让人平静下来，作为一个谈话场所是再好不过了。  
厚田和村上都要了咖啡，厚田往泛着泡沫的黑色液体里扔了块方糖，慢慢搅动了起来。  
“之前邮件发了资料，不知道村上君有没有时间看？”厚田开口道，村上闻言点了点头，手指在乳白色的瓷杯上滑动了几下。  
“我已经粗略地看过了。这次的双尸案厚田班长辛苦了。听说上面给了不少压力？”村上压低了声音，毕竟是咖啡厅离警局不远，要是让有心人听了去，又是麻烦。  
厚田苦笑着啜了口咖啡，既没承认也没否认，村上明白这次的双尸案悬而未决，作为主要负责猎奇杀人案的厚田班负责人，厚田应该承受了来自上层不小的压力，不然也不至于到要拜托村上的地步。  
“本来这事儿应该由我们搜查一课自行解决的，但我们组的藤堂才刚入行没多久，也没受过专门训练，况且这次的搜查一个巴掌拍不响，想来想去，只有村上君能帮忙了。”厚田给了一个抱歉的笑容，嘴角却还是微微抿着，这种情况下即使是逢场作戏他也笑不出来。  
即使藤堂去当诱饵不甚妥当，但搜查一课其他班中也有不少经验丰富的女警，完全能够胜任这种任务，大可不必麻烦扫黄组的村上。厚田之所以这么做，大抵是不想让破案的功劳落到其他人头上。毕竟扫黄组的加入能轻易用部门外合作一笔带过，最后破案的还是搜查一课厚田班。这杯咖啡可真不便宜啊，村上想。  
“帮忙是应该的，”村上说，“但要引犯人动手，起码要两个人，而且从过往的受害者来看，必须是一个强势的主导女性和一个女同社区的积极分子，我再怎么厉害也不能一人分饰两角吧。”  
“我听说扫黄组的丸山君也是潜伏好手，上次还抓了皮条客链条的主谋？”厚田将手肘撑在桌面上，微微向前倾身，形成了一个略带压迫性的姿势。  
村上抿了抿唇，厚田班长功课做得这么足，看来这次是逃不过了。  
“丸山那家伙还差得远呢。”村上向后靠在椅背上，再好喝的咖啡也没了滋味，他索性拿起一边的淡奶，倾斜着将其倒进瓷杯中，边倒边旋转着手腕，白色的牛奶在咖啡表面形成了一圈旋涡状的花纹。  
“村上君过谦了，开会的时候你们组长可长脸了。”那秃子的肚皮都显得更鼓了，厚田在心里加了一句。  
“我明白了。”村上用咖啡匙将牛奶花纹搅碎，牛奶很快与咖啡融合在了一起，变成了一杯没有任何特色的奶咖。  
“这是设置好了的社交账号，我们锁定了犯人的IP，已经建立了联系。”厚田打开手机，划动了几下，然后将屏幕转向村上。  
那是个开放的美食博客，经常分享各类食谱和试吃报告，每隔几天都会将三餐拍下上传，餐具都有两份，博主设置的感情状态是恋爱中，让人联想到这应该是约会时拍下的。厚田给村上看了私信页面，一个头像是百合图案的人问博主是否每天都会在某餐厅用晚餐。  
“厚田班长为了抓现行真是下足了功夫啊。”村上感叹道。  
“光凭一个监控录像背影和百合花没法定罪，既然知道了犯人是怎么盯上被害者的，我们就不能坐以待毙地等他动手。”  
“主动送上门去吗……”村上自言自语道，“厚田班长，搜查一课不考虑给我发点奖金吗？”  
“把村上君调过来都行。”从村上半开玩笑的语气，厚田知道这事儿已经成了，沉甸甸的内心不自觉地放松了下来。  
“可千万别，我还想继续享受准时下班的福利呢。”村上停下了搅动咖啡的动作，这杯恶心的液体一点让人喝的欲望都没有。  
“辛苦总有回报的嘛。”厚田模棱两可地说，“社交账号的登陆名和密码已经发到你的邮箱了。”  
“上钩了的话我会第一时间通知您。”村上说着站了起来，这时服务员送来了茶点，村上却没有继续留下的意思。  
“多谢款待。”

=========================================================

村上打开步入式衣橱，他刚洗完澡，只穿了条内裤，脸颊上的红潮还未褪去，半干的皮肤微微散发着热气。衣橱大部分都被他占据了，靠里的地方摆着各种假发，有长到腰际的、披肩的，直发、卷发，漆黑的、橘红的，起码有十几顶。村上漫不经心地用指尖滑过每一顶精心保养的假发，脑海中闪过死者的面容，应当是柔美而具有女人味的，村上想，手指在一顶栗色的长卷发上停下了。决定了假发之后，他又在自己满是亮片和豹纹的衣服里挑了件最不起眼的，一条海军风格的条纹连衣裙。  
为了配合犯人的幻想，村上只擦了粉底和腮红，眼线都用了柔和的棕色，简单地描绘了眼睛圆润的轮廓，睫毛膏也是同色系的暖棕色，眼影不用画了，这样显得更柔和一些。画完之后，身上的水分也差不多干了，村上套上那条长裙，直筒的样式反而突出了他狭窄的骨盆和挺翘的臀部，整个人显得很挺拔。最后是假发，确定戴牢之后，他将长发拢在一边，松散地挽了个结。  
村上对着镜子满意地点点头，将装有监听装置的手表戴上，一切就都妥当了。  
按照中岛医生的侧写，犯人是个有性别认知障碍的男性，性向是女同性恋，但由于自己的性别，在女同社区并不被接受，因此产生了仇恨心理。犯人通过社交账号物色自己喜爱的女性，跟踪她的一举一动。然而，一旦发现被害人与他幻想中的不符，就会产生杀意。  
犯人跟踪村上已经有一周了，基本能确定犯人的下一个目标就是村上。犯人工作的漫画网吧通宵营业，村上再次低头确认了时间，丸山那家伙最好别迟到。

被村上念叨着的丸山此刻可没有多余的精力考虑迟到的问题。  
“呃，横山君？有何贵干？没什么急事的话我等下还要干活呢哈哈哈……”丸山将门打开一条缝，半个身子都躲在门内，在横山冷冰冰的注视下退缩了。  
“引双尸案的犯人上钩？”横山换了个倚靠的姿势，双手环胸，挑起一边的眉毛，咄咄逼人地开口了。  
村上君！你可没告诉我遇到这种情况怎么处理啊！  
丸山只好维持着尴尬的笑容，心里默默感叹自己为何如此倒霉，难得放个假，被村上硬是拉去出外勤不说，还要被横山逼问，现在他承认也不是，否认也不是，简直要命。  
“把门打开。”横山见丸山不回答，也不恼，自顾自地命令道。  
“横山君这不太方便吧，我还没换衣服呢。”丸山随便扯了个借口，试图做最后的挣扎。  
横山将手深入西服内侧的口袋。  
“别别别，横山君，都是老爷们儿没啥好介意的，请进请进。”丸山猛地打开大门，做了个请的姿势，横山将手重新放回身体两侧，连鞋都没脱，直接走进了丸山的一居室公寓。  
丸山倒也没说谎，他穿了件橙色和白色相间的连体睡衣，条纹不是规规矩矩的横条或竖条，而是大面积的橙色上点缀了几丝白色，远远看去像一块移动着的五花肉。怪不得丸山会拿没换衣服当借口，这身实在叫人没法看。  
“丸山君对cosplay有兴趣？”  
“啊？”丸山一时摸不着头脑，双手下意识地在胸前抱紧了。  
“不然干嘛要穿成五花肉的样子？”  
“……这是鲑鱼！”  
横山像是没听见丸山的反驳一般，将视线转向房间中央。一居室的公寓没有专门的客厅，玄关后有一些空间，充当了是客厅、饭厅和起居室。也许是太过狭小的原因，连沙发都没有，反倒铺着榻榻米，草席上凌乱地放着一套女警制服和黑色假发。  
“横山君随意，我去倒杯茶给你。”丸山说着往厨房逃去，横山身上的低气压让他无法再与后者待在同一个房间。可惜的是，丸山才刚转身就被横山叫住了。  
“别麻烦了。”横山说，虽然是句客套话，但冷冰冰的语气一点客气的感觉都没有。  
丸山不得已地停下了脚步，他的性格是对什么都爱开个玩笑，但横山这幅煞星模样让他什么俏皮话都说不出口了。丸山只好局促地站在那儿，两手紧张地互相揉搓着，努力把自己缩成一团，与横山差不多的个头看上去竟生生矮了一截。  
横山用两根手指捻起那套女警制服，看惯了的蓝色不如为何显得尤其刺眼。  
“你们的计划是什么？”横山突然问，眼睛却还盯着那套制服。  
“什么？”丸山愣了一下，脑子里飞快闪过无数可能的答案，“今晚的外勤吗？九点在二十九片区的漫画网吧集合。这次不是跟搜查一课合作的吗？横山君不用提早去蹲点么？”  
抱歉了，村上君，现在我要是不说实话你可能就要少一个可爱的后辈了。  
横山抬起眼帘斜睨了丸山一眼，细长的双眼配上漆黑的眼珠让他的眼神异常凶狠，丸山不禁向后退了一步。  
“我这不是提前来了么。”横山眨眨眼，重新变回了那副漫不经心的表情，眼里的光芒退去了，“今天丸山君难得休假，就不麻烦你出外勤了，我替你去。”  
要是换其他人这么说，丸山早就上去勾肩搭背称兄道弟了，但现在他只是被动地点点头，心中隐隐觉得无论他答应还是不答应，今天的外勤横山是出定了。  
“这玩意儿我就拿走了，借一下你家浴室。”横山自顾自地捧着制服和假发进了浴室，砰地关上了门。  
横山没浪费多少时间，约莫十分钟就换完了整套制服。他身材高大，制服裙显得短了些，蓝色的尼龙布料绷紧在大腿中部，更突出了他白皙的肤色。横山将手枪塞进丝袜边缘，就像电影里演的那样。黑色的假发刘海很厚重，让横山的眉眼看上去不那么凶狠，内扣的发尾正好到脖子中间，显得十分利落。  
横山自顾自从丸山面前走了过去，丸山本想提醒他两腿分得太开了，但横山没给丸山机会，转眼就消失在了玄关外。  
“多谢了，丸山君。”

=========================================================

村上走进一栋普通的多功能大楼，老式大楼没有电梯，只有陡峭而狭窄的室内楼梯，楼顶阳台也被封锁了，犯人如果想离开只能走楼梯，倒是为警方的围堵提供了不少便利。四楼不算高，但村上走得有些喘，许是太久没运动的缘故。  
九点差一刻。村上斜靠在网吧门口，不安地左右晃动着。网吧内烟雾缭绕，呛人的烟味和不通风造成的霉味让他不自在地皱了皱鼻子。他再次确认了自己的监听手表能否正常运转，不管是扮女装还是出外勤都不是第一次，但不知为何，内心的不安怎么也压不下去。  
村上活动了一下僵硬的肩膀和胯关节，在网吧门口来回走了好几圈，像是在做什么热身似的。  
“Hina！”有个声音从楼梯口传来，村上一脸不爽地回过头去，丸山那小子，每次都踩着点到，这毛病可得好好改改。  
出乎他意料的，站在那儿的并不是丸山。  
“……Yoko？”村上动了动嘴唇，用几乎听不见的音量问，来人一身女警制服，皮肤白得仿佛吸收了月光，不是横山又是谁呢？  
“抱歉，来晚了。”横山一把揽过还愣在那儿的村上，低下头在他脸颊边印下一个吻，就着拥抱的姿势，轻声开口，“继续演下去。”  
纵然有再多疑惑，现在也不是质问的好时机。村上不需要更多提醒，伸手环住了横山的腰，手掌暧昧地在横山的后腰处揉搓了几下。  
“我都等了好久了，怎么补偿我？”村上清了清嗓子，故意装出甜腻腻的语气，向一边偏了偏头，让还埋在自己颈间的横山能更方便地亲吻他的侧颈。  
“你猜。”横山喃喃地回答，喷出的气息直接打在了村上耳后的皮肤上，村上痒得颤抖了一下，下意识地想往后缩，但横山紧紧箍住了他的肩膀，完全动弹不得。  
你声音这么小犯人又听不到，有什么意义！村上在心里吐槽，表面上却还得装出享受的样子，从鼻子里哼哼了两声。  
“好啦。别闹了。”村上撒娇似地拍了拍横山的脑袋，后者终于从他的颈窝中抬起头来，但却没放开村上的肩，大有一副缠着他不放的架势。被黑色刘海挡住了大半的眼睛闪着光，村上从中读出了一起行动的意思。  
无奈之下，村上迈开步子，向网吧入口走去，横山也直起腰，但环在村上肩上的手臂没有放开，反而箍得更紧了些。  
“晚上好，还有空着的隔间吗？”村上对柜台后的店员说，那是个脸色蜡黄的瘦高个儿，见到村上，略显惊讶地张大了嘴，好一会儿才缓过劲儿来。  
“……客人是要通宵吗？”店员说，嗓音沙哑地像是一辈子没喝过水那样，说话间抽气的声音像是猫爪在挠动墙壁，听得人毛骨悚然。  
“不是，我们抽根烟就走。”村上继续说，这是来点大麻的黑话，店员听了，脸色明显暗沉了一下。  
“好的，404号隔间，走到底左拐就是。”店员将一张磁卡递给村上，横山抢先一步接了过来。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”村上故意抛了个媚眼，横山配合地在他腰上一掐，村上夸张地扭动了一下，同时发出突兀的尖叫。  
横山没有回答，白皙的皮肤让他看上去就是个身材高大的女警，但他可不保证说话会不会露出破绽。横山推了推村上，后者顺着他的力道往前走去。  
通往隔间的通道十分狭窄，连并肩行走都做不到，横山只好保持着从后环抱住村上的动作，但他的肩膀仍然不时碰到两边的隔板。横山边走边注意观察着四周，每个隔间门口都装有监控摄像头，对着走廊，但隔间内是否还有其他摄像头就不得而知了。  
‘有监控。’横山率先在狭小的隔间里坐定，村上滑进了他的双腿间，横山动了动手指，在村上的手背上写下了这几个字。  
村上会意地点点头，伸手将横山的脑袋往下压，随后送上自己的嘴唇。横山一手插进村上栗色的假发，另一只手将他长裙的下摆撩了起来，修长的手指在村上紧实的大腿外侧打着圈。  
横山和村上都毫不怀疑，门口的店员能通过监控镜头看见他们亲热的样子。当然了，这是他们的目的之一。如果犯人心中理想的形象是纯洁，那么打破他的幻想是逼迫犯人动手最直接的手段。之前的被害人都陈尸家中，但过于干净的现场让人怀疑被害人的公寓是否是第一案发现场。现在想来，也许这家默许大麻的漫画网吧才是被害地点。现在唯一让横山担心的，是警方始终没能掌握犯人是如何同时控制两个被害人的。无论是药物还是其他什么，横山都下定决心不让村上碰到犯人递来的任何东西。  
村上伸手将横山的制服最上面的扣子解开了两颗，露出他线条优美的脖子和锁骨，横山不甘示弱地将村上连衣裙的拉向一边，村上整个左肩都暴露在空气中，凉意让他瑟缩了一下。  
横山放开村上的嘴唇，转而开始啃咬后者的肩膀。覆着一次漂亮肌肉的肩胛骨咬下去很有弹性，横山先是重重地咬了一口，留下一个清晰的牙印，然后慢慢用舌头舔过，又疼又痒的感觉让村上颤抖起来。  
也不用真的咬吧，村上在心里吐槽道，嘴上却还得配合地发出享受的呻吟，从喉咙深处发出的哼声甜腻腻的，三分撒娇七分享受，任何人听了都会脸红。  
横山腾出一只手，从制服口袋里掏出一包烟，从村上的肩窝里抬起头来，舔了舔被唾液润湿的嘴唇。  
村上抽出一根，用隔间桌上的火柴点燃了，自己吸了吸，然后塞进横山唇间。  
‘门口那个就是铃木实没错吧？’村上用嘴型说道，伸手将横山凌乱的刘海梳理整齐，略长的内扣发尾出人意料地与横山十分相配。  
横山连着吸了好几下，然后才吐出一口长长的青色烟雾，舒服地眯起了眼睛，黑色的脑袋不动声色地点了点。  
‘错不了。’  
他们交换着吸完了两根烟，但门外仍然毫无动静。横山不耐烦地皱起了眉头，难道要真刀真枪地上吗？  
村上似乎察觉了他的心思，抿起嘴唇笑了笑。他伸手环住横山的后颈，同时仰面向后倒去，横山只好护住他的腰不让他摔在地上，村上伸脚一勾，两人保持着拥抱的姿势躺了下来。横山的制服短裙几乎已经滑到了大腿根，村上将手伸进绷紧的尼龙布料，轻轻搔弄起横山的大腿后侧。  
横山跳动了一下，狠狠瞪了村上一眼，后者无辜地眨了眨眼睛，没办法，要引犯人出手不来点真格怎么行？  
他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，村上的手指在横山裙下摸索着，指尖碰到了什么坚硬的东西，冷冰冰的金属触感告诉村上这应该是把手枪。  
“Yoko真土气啊……”村上贴着横山的嘴唇呢喃道，后者却突然停止了亲热的动作，向隔间门的方向偏了偏头。  
“嘘，有人来了。”横山低声道。  
村上咽了咽口水，由于横山背对着隔间门，只有他能看见门口的情况。正如横山所说，本该锁着的隔间门被推开了一条缝，走廊内的灯好像被关上了，黑漆漆一片，村上只能隐约看见一双眼睛正一瞬不瞬盯着他们。  
“Hina，要是危险就拔枪。”横山也感觉到了那令人不悦的视线，他凑到村上耳边轻声嘱咐道。  
村上实在无法承认他早就把枪械课的内容还给教官了。  
隔间门被缓缓推开了，村上体内升起一股令人不快的凉意，好像有一块冰滑进了胃里，他下意识地屏住了呼吸。横山的肩膀也绷紧了，村上几乎能摸到横山后颈的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“去死吧！”  
村上只看到寒光一闪，一把手掌长的军刀直直地冲着横山的后背刺了过来。村上脑海中一片空白，身体却先一步作出了反应，环抱住横山向旁边一滚，险险躲过锋利的刀刃。横山迅速转过身，左腿向后伸直，试图绊倒袭击者，但却扫了个空。  
“Yoko！”村上艰难地支起上半身，正如他们所料，来人是门口那个病恹恹的店员，虽然瘦弱，但身高臂长，此刻又挥舞着军刀向横山刺来。制服裙限制了横山的动作，眼看着刀刃就要刺进他的肩胛骨，村上急得喊出了声。  
横山放低重心，伸直前臂，两手从下往上扣住来人的手腕，用力一压，同时抬起膝盖狠狠踢中对方毫无防备的腹部。  
“咳咳咳！”高瘦的男子好像被自己的唾液呛到了，用力咳嗽了起来。  
“铃木实，由于谋杀未遂和四项杀人容疑，你被捕了。”横山冷冷地说，将铃木的双手扭在背后，强迫他挺起身来。  
村上缓缓吐了口气，再次开始不知何时屏住的呼吸，缺氧令他头晕目眩，不得不闭上眼，好一会儿才缓过劲来。村上慢慢从地上爬了起来，双腿颤抖着使不上力，说来奇怪，他什么时候这么紧张过？  
铃木没有说话，而是紧紧盯着村上，视线从他的脚踝一路往上，赤裸裸的视线好像能穿透村上的长裙，村上不自在地动了动。  
“警察果然不一样，够劲儿，怪不得Hina酱会看上你。”铃木阴阳怪气地开口了，本来属于男性的嗓音听上去尖细而突兀。  
“他妈的别耍花样。”横山咒骂了一句，隔间里太过闷热，他竟然在深秋的夜里出了一身汗，汗珠顺着脸颊滑进了领口。横山眼前一阵发白，手上的力道不自觉地松了松。该死的，警方怎么还没到？  
“警官，你还是担心你自己吧。”铃木低声讽刺道，突然抬起手肘向后一顶，横山猝不及防地后退了一步，钳制着XX的动作也彻底放松了。铃木弯腰重新捡起那把军刀，狠狠踢了横山的膝盖一脚，后者腿下一软，单膝跪了下来，硬是用手撑住地板才没有倒下。要是平时，横山哪会把这种袭击放在眼里，但此刻不知为何，他心跳加快，视线也一片模糊，怎么都集中不起精神。  
村上的腿好歹停止了颤抖，但还没等他行动，铃木一个箭步来到村上背后，刀刃直接顶上了他的后腰。  
“你们太小看我了，以为我不知道你们是警察吗？”铃木冷笑着说，瘦骨嶙峋的手臂箍住了村上的腰，另一只手握着军刀，刀刃挑逗似地在村上大腿处的长裙上滑动着。  
横山呼吸急促，面色苍白，四肢完全使不上力气，大概是某种药物，他想，犯人大概就是这样同时控制住两个被害人的。但他并没有进食过，抽的烟也是自己带来的，药物是怎么起作用的？村上看上去虽然也受到了一定影响，但并无大碍，有什么东西是他碰过而村上没有的？  
对了，那张隔间门卡。横山暗暗佩服自己在这种情况下还能做出如此冷静的分析，四肢无法用力反而让他的思维转得飞快。  
“这是联络用的工具吧？没想到跟电视上演的一样。”铃木解下了村上腕上的手表，像是在看一件新奇的玩具那样仔细观察了一遍，然后迅速失去了兴趣，用鞋跟将其碾了个粉碎，“这种玩意儿，一个信号屏蔽器就能搞定，警察把纳税人的钱都用到哪儿去了？”  
“当然是抓像你一样的疯子。”村上咽了咽口水，说话的语气却非常冷静，只有横山能从他微微皱起的眉间看出他此刻的紧张。  
“闭嘴！你这个满口谎言的伪君子！”铃木收紧了手臂，胃部的压力让村上一阵恶心。本来只是抵在长裙上的刀刃开始用力下压，海军条纹的长裙很快被划出了一道长长的口子，铃木伸出小指，探进布料的开口，往下一扯，棉布发出“撕拉”的声响，彻底断裂了开来，村上的大腿直接暴露在了空气中。  
“要不是腿间多长了二两肉，我可能真会爱上你呢，Hina酱。”铃木露出一个暧昧的表情，刀尖来到村上的大腿内侧，柔嫩的皮肤表面很快出现了一道渗血的刀痕。  
“不好意思，我已经有男朋友了。”村上感到有什么温暖的液体顺着大腿往下流，不用看也知道是伤口渗出的血液。他没有回过头去看犯人的表情，反而低下头对上了横山的视线。  
横山趁铃木的注意力放在村上身上，慢慢将手伸进制服上衣，摸到自己的手机，不动声色地打开了录音。  
“就是这个没用的家伙吗？”铃木哼了一声，握着军刀的手一下子控制不住力道，锯齿状的刀刃直接嵌进了村上的大腿。  
“你杀人的时候一向废话这么多吗？”村上反问道，希望引犯人主动承认杀人事实。  
“是那几个婊子欠教训！”铃木顺着村上的引导说了下去，“在网上装出清纯的样子，现实中却无恶不作，简直是女同社区的毒瘤。”  
“所以你杀了她们？”横山插嘴，对，快承认，这下定罪就简单了。  
“我只是为女同社区去除了几个伪君子罢了。”铃木得意地说，“她们的存在简直侮辱了百合的纯洁。”  
“作为一个不被社区接受的人，你操心的还真不少啊。”横山嘲讽道，这句话好像戳中了犯人的痛处，说到底，他只是个有性别认知障碍的男性，即使在女同社区也是不被接受的对象。  
“闭嘴！”铃木恼羞成怒，将刀刃从村上的大腿间抽了出来，抵在了村上的锁骨间，抽出的动作加深了伤口，村上疼得嘶了一声。  
横山试着动了动腿，肌肉仍然僵硬酸软，但好歹能使上力。再坚持一下，再坚持一下。冷汗浸湿了横山的尼龙制服，他用力咬住了自己的下唇，试图让涣散的意识集中起来。  
“先解决了这婊子再来收拾你！”铃木说着将军刀竖了起来，刀尖慢慢向村上的锁骨中央沉了下去。  
“Hina！”  
村上深吸了口气，向后一仰，后脑重重地砸在铃木的鼻梁上。铃木没想到他还能有这种力气，吓了一跳，刀尖离开了村上的锁骨。村上捉住铃木环在自己腰上的手臂，用肩膀一顶，将其掀翻在地，两条还在流血的大腿趁势环住铃木的脖子，膝盖抵在一起，大腿内侧用力夹住脖子两侧的动脉，动脉被压迫造成的缺血让高瘦的犯人瞬间瘫软了下来。村上从他摊开的手掌上取走军刀，往横山的方向扔了过去，后者伸出一只颤颤巍巍的手，将手铐递给了村上。  
“没想到你还会这一招……”横山感叹道，硬是撑起上身，从制服内侧掏出手机，确保刚才的对话都被录了下来。  
“你没想到的多着呢。”村上俏皮地眨了眨眼，重复了之前与横山的对话。横山闻言，也察觉了这次的对话与之前如出一辙，也不禁笑出了声。  
“赶紧给厚田班长打电话。”村上说，将晕迷了的铃木的双手拷在一起，松口气似地往后一靠，伸手抹了把大腿上的血迹。  
横山却没出声，反而慢慢挪到村上身边，硬是掰开他按压在大腿伤口上的手掌，由于是皮外伤，出血量倒不多，但村上的掌心还是被黏腻的血液染成了红色。横山先是吻了吻村上的指尖，然后慢慢舔舐起指缝和掌心的血迹，血液的铁锈味混合着汗水的咸味，味道可真不怎么样。  
“抱歉，Hina，又让你这么狼狈了。”横山抬起头来，惨白的嘴唇染上了村上的血液，变成了妖异的鲜红色。  
村上敲了敲横山的脑门。  
“犯什么傻呢，赶紧打电话，我想咱们千酱了。”  
横山好气又好笑，凑过来吻了吻村上的嘴角，现在他们的嘴唇都变成血一般的红色了。

尾声

“横山前辈真是个美人儿啊。”清水感叹道。  
“还是个辣美人儿。”仓岛虽然心有不甘，但还是同意了清水的意见。  
“前辈身上原来也那么白。”藤堂紧盯着横山制服裙下的两条白得透明的腿，“真让人嫉妒。”  
“看来我得甘拜下风了。”不知为何出现在这里的丸山半开玩笑地加入了厚田班成员们的对话。  
横山打了个冷战，说真的，那几道视线比犯人更让他毛骨悚然。村上抬起头来，关心地抬了抬眉毛。  
“冷吗？你不习惯穿裙子，小心别感冒了。”村上说，腿上的伤口已经止了血，绑上了绷带，白色的布料更突出了他大腿紧实的线条，看得横山有些心猿意马。  
“没事儿。”横山点了根烟，用力吸了一口，“等严叔确认完手机录音就能回家了。”  
“Yoko，”村上玩心大起地冲横山招了招手，后者听话地低下头去，村上环住他的脖子，往横山耳廓内吹了口气，“忘了说，你穿女警制服还挺美的。”  
横山白皙的脸颊涨成了粉红色。

END


End file.
